Anime Park
by xfiledino
Summary: -Chapter 16 UP-What happens when a mad scientific genius makes an anime park and tries to get someone to visit it? Wait a minute, how did the InuYasha characters end up at Washu's park? InuKag, MirSan, WassSess
1. Prologue

This is my second Fanficion. This one has more romance than the first one. This is an adventure, with comedy and romance thrown in. The romantic parts are going to be serious, but the adventure is going to be funny. This is yet another story with InuYasha and Tenchi. I figured that the Tenchi Universe characters would work really well in this story and as you read you will find out why. The romance will be between, Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Kou/Aye, Ryo/Ten. The Ryoko/Tenchi idea was given to me by Cool Kagome, thanks a bunch!! Ok, enough with the small talk, read and REVIEW please. Enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Park  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Kagome and InuYasha were on a school bus packed with other students in Kagome's class. Somehow, Kagome managed to convince InuYasha to go on her school field trip to a Paleontological dig. Kagome also managed to convince her teacher that InuYasha was her cousin and was older than he looked, so that he could come along on this trip as a chaperone. When the bus stopped, the kids and chaperones piled out.  
  
"Why did you drag me along?" InuYasha quietly complained while he stepped off the bus and looked around the barren field.  
  
"Because I wanted to be with you," Kagome thought. "I don't know, something told me that it would do us both good to be here. Is that so bad?"  
  
"Feh, whatever." InuYasha glanced around at the men and women who were crouched down on all fours over what looked like huge animal bones. "Oi Kagome, what are they doing?"  
  
Kagome followed his gaze and saw the dinosaur bones. She reached out and grabbed InuYasha's hand. He stared at their linked hands for a moment before Kagome dragged him off in the direction of the bones. She stopped. "They are excavating the bones. You see, those bones are thousands of years old, and they have to be very careful when they remove them."  
  
"Ha, those are bones? They are huge. A dog could have a field day with those bones." InuYasha smirked.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes. "Don't get any bright ideas!"  
  
InuYasha sweat dropped. "M... me? I'm not a dog."  
  
Kagome patted the hat on his head. "Your not?"  
  
InuYasha sweat dropped. "Feh." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her.  
  
"Those aren't real bones anyway. They are rock. You see the animal that those bones belonged to died a long time ago. When it died the skin slowly eroded leaving only the bones. Then over time sand, mud, and water buried the bones. The sand, mud, and water acted as a molding agent and formed casts or molds of the bones."  
  
InuYasha looked very confused. Kagome grabbed his hand and lead him back to the rest of the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the Higurashi shrine, Kagome was taking a shower. InuYasha was on her bed pretending to be asleep, but was actually thinking of the day's events. Kagome had held his hand more then once that day and quite frankly, he liked it. It made him wish that she would do it more often. He smiled to himself.  
  
Kagome was lying in the tub, thoughts running through her mind. She smiled to herself. She wondered if he liked her holding his hand. She sat up and figured that she would have to test her little theory out on him, just as soon as she got out of the bath.  
  
Kagome walked into her room and noticed InuYasha lying on her bed asleep. She ran a brush through her hair, and then decided to sit next to him on the bed. He shifted a little when she sat down, but didn't wake up. She reached out and took his nearest hand in hers. He didn't move or make a sound. She stretched his hand out and looked closely at his claws. She pulled his hand closer to her head, glancing at his face. It was unchanged. She pushed her lips to the back of his hand and let them linger for a moment before she pulled back and gently set his hand back on his chest. Studying his face for a moment, she then got up and set to packing her backpack. Once full, she grabbed the backpack and headed out the door and down to the kitchen.  
  
"Finally, I thought she'd never leave," he thought. He slowly sat up and brought his right hand up to his face. He took a long whiff. After a few moments he dropped his hand and slowly let out his breath. He let a smile crease his lips as he fell back on Kagome's bed. "She kissed me! I can't believe she kissed me. So, it wasn't on the lips, but it's a start. I want her to kiss me on the lips. I'll have to see how long it will take her to do it. I might just give in before she does," he thought.  
  
Kagome came back into the room, and InuYasha quickly hid his smile. Kagome walked over to him and gently poked him in the side. He didn't move. She sat on the bed and looked into his face. He grunted and turned his head in her direction. She smiled and reached up to brush his bangs out of his face. She brought her head closer to his until their lips were barely touching. Sighing she quickly closed the distance between them. She kissed him for a few seconds then pulled back afraid that he would wake up and throw her off the bed. She stared out the window for a few minutes then dared to look at him again. He was still lying in the same position. She sighed and stood up, gathering her backpack and exiting her room. "I'll be at the well, whenever you wish to join me," she quietly said, wishing him awake, as she walked down the stairs.  
  
InuYasha just lay in the bed. He didn't want to move. She had kissed him. How was he going to top that? "Maybe she didn't realize that I wasn't asleep? Nai, she's not that stupid. Besides she said she'd be at the well," he thought. He slowly sat up and put his right hand to his lips. He let a smile crease his lips once again. "I better get down there before she knows what's going on," he thought. He jumped up and out of the window.  
  
At the well, Kagome put her backpak down and stared into the bleak abyss. She sighed. "Was he asleep? He must have been. Otherwise, he would have slapped and yelled at me. Oh man, what did I just do? I really wanted him to react to the kiss. That's what I get for kissing him while he's asleep," she thought.  
  
InuYasha entered the hut that encased the well and slowly walked over to Kagome. He glanced at her for a moment, then picked up her backpack and grabbed her hand. She looked at their interlocking hands and circled her fingers around his hand. He hopped onto the side of the well and patiently waited for her to join him. Then they jumped into the well together.  
  
On the other side, InuYasha grabbed Kagome and picked her up as though she were a bride, surprising her. He jumped out of the well then slowly released her. She stood there for a moment watching his retreating figure. She shook her head and ran to catch up with him.  
  
On the walk to Kaede's village, InuYasha couldn't stop thinking about Kagome's kiss. "I should have grabbed her and kissed her back at the well. Then she would know that I wasn't sleeping back in her room. I'll have to find the right time to kiss her later."  
  
They reached Kaede's village and Shippo bounced into Kagome's arms upon seeing her. "You're back! Yeah! I've been waiting so long. Boy do we have some stuff to tell you two, wait till you hear it."  
  
Kagome looked into Shippo's excited eyes. "Calm down, what do you have to tell us?"  
  
Miroku and Sango walked out of Kaede's hut and over to InuYasha and Kagome. Miroku started. "Well, we heard a rumor of a jewel shard in the east. While collecting more information, we eventually learned that a mad scientist has possession of the jewel."  
  
Sango continued the story. "Seems that this mad scientist has built a park, a very unusual park. It's rumored to be full of giant animals that once roamed the earth thousands of years ago. I personally think this rumor is crazy, but Miroku insists that it is genuine."  
  
"Lady Sango, have I ever steered you wrong?" Miroku slid closer to Sango.  
  
"Touch me and you die!" Sango backed out of Miroku's range.  
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes and looked at the sky. Kagome patted Shippo's head. "A strange park you say? With giant animal's that roamed the earth thousands of years ago? Sounds like dinosaurs to me." Kagome looked at InuYasha.  
  
"Dine Oh Sour?" Shippo asked confusedly.  
  
Kagome laughed at the kitsune's attempt. "No, not dine oh sour, its dinosaurs. They were..."  
  
"... They were huge animals that lived a long time ago. They all died out before humans existed." InuYasha finished Kagome's explanation in an exasperated tone of voice.  
  
"InuYasha, I'm impressed. I'm glad you learned something on that field trip." Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes and, as soon as she did, he blushed and looked away.  
  
"Feh, well it wasn't that hard. They were talking about it during the entire trip."  
  
"Um.. are we going to check this rumor out?" Miroku shot Kagome and InuYasha a quick look.  
  
"Of course we are. Get your things, we're moving out." InuYasha walked toward Kaede's hut. 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Well, at least one person has read this, thank you Sukura!! I've updated some of the romantic interests to include Washu and Sesshomaru. I know, I know, a little risky. Oh well, I like risky!! Again, all the romantic parts are going to be serious and the rest funny!! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Park  
  
Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins  
  
They had been walking for a couple of hours. InuYasha was carrying Kagome's backpack at the head of the group. Kagome was trailing the group pulling her bicycle. Shippo was curled up in the basket on the bicycle sound asleep. Miroku inched up next to Sango.  
  
"They've been awful quiet. You don't suppose something happened back in Kagome's time?" Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"I'm not sure. They have been acting rather peculiar," Sango whispered back.  
  
InuYasha's ears danced around in different directions. He was listening to Miroku and Sango's conversation, but he didn't want them noticing.  
  
Kagome walked along silently. InuYasha hadn't spoken to her since they left the village. She was beginning to think that he was mad at her for some reason. She sighed and glanced up just in time to see Miroku's hand touch Sango's rear end.  
  
"Hentai," Sango yelled as she jumped away from Miroku. She brought her boomerang down upon Miroku's head, leaving him with a giant bump.  
  
Kagome shook her head. She glanced at InuYasha, but quickly returned her gaze to the ground.  
  
The sun retreated into the hills. Kagome opened up her sleeping bag and glanced up into a nearby tree. She spotted InuYasha, who had his back turned away from her. She lowered her gaze. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but choked them back. Climbing into her sleeping bag, she instantly fell asleep.  
  
InuYasha shifted against the tree. He turned towards the camp and let his eyes fall upon each of his companions. Sango was lying on one side of the fire. Miroku was leaning against a tree on the opposite side of the fire. Kirara was conveniently lying between the pair. Kagome was lying wrapped up in her sleeping bag under the tree he was in. He sighed and silently jumped out of the tree. He sat down next to Kagome and watched her sleep. After a while he picked her up, trying not to wake her, and walked over to the base of the tree. He laid her down and sat down Indian style, propping himself against the tree trunk. He watched her sleep for a few more minutes before gently raising her head and placing it in his lap, throwing her pillow to the side. He smiled, crossed his arms over his chest, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kagome awoke with a start and sat up. She was breathing hard and tried to settle herself down. "That was the most horrible dream that I've ever had," she thought. She heard a grunting noise and turned around to see InuYasha propped against the tree. She looked down and realized that her head had been lying in his lap. "How did my head get in his lap?" she thought. She crawled close to him, placing her hands on his knees; she raised herself up till they were face to face. "He looks so peaceful. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looks like he's in heaven," she thought. She inched closer to him. Her lips lingered just above his. "My handsome angel in disguise," she quietly said. She closed the distance and kissed him lightly. She pulled away and laid down, her head in his lap. She smiled and drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Her handsome angel in disguise?" InuYasha thought. A smile creased his lips. He cracked his left eye open and noticed that Kagome had fallen back asleep. He closed his eye and shifted against the tree trunk. "What's with her and kissing me when she thinks I'm asleep? Does she think that is the only time that its safe to kiss me? What am I saying? I can't even make myself kiss her when she's asleep. I have to talk to her alone, maybe then I can get up the courage to kiss her," he thought. He slowly fell back to sleep.  
  
InuYasha was the first to awake in the morning, but didn't move for fear of waking Kagome. Miroku woke up. He glanced around the campsite and noticed Kagome lying with her head in InuYasha's lap. He smiled and then noticed Sango stirring. Sango sat up and Kirara climbed into her lap. As she was petting Kirara, Sango noticed Miroku inching closer toward her. She glanced around making sure that her boomerang was within reach. Miroku sat next to her and leaned his head in close.  
  
"Did you notice that Kagome's head is in InuYasha's lap?" Miroku whispered.  
  
Sango shook her head no and then glanced in InuYasha's direction. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"I'm willing to bet that we will have a niece or nephew within a few months," Miroku wagered.  
  
"Miroku! You Hentai!" A loud slap vibrated through the campsite as Sango's hand connected with Miroku's face.  
  
Kagome awoke startled by the noise. She sat up. "W... What's wrong?" she asked as she glanced at Sango then Miroku and noticed the red hand print on the side of his face.  
  
"Oh nothing. Miroku was just being himself. Let's go take a bath Kagome." Sango got up and dug out her bath supplies.  
  
Kagome stretched. She got out of her sleeping bag and stood up facing InuYasha. He just sat there staring into her eyes. She winked at him then gathered her bathing supplies. Kagome and Sango left the campsite, but not before Sango gave Miroku a strict warning. "Stay here. Kirara will make sure you don't go spying on us." Kirara growled.  
  
Miroku moaned. "Lady Sango, once again you have got me all wrong. I would never go spy on you."  
  
"Feh, yeah right," InuYasha yelled. "Don't worry Sango, he won't move an inch, I'll make sure of it."  
  
Sango turned to Kagome. "I don't know. What do you think Kagome?"  
  
Kagome turned her back on Miroku. "Come on Sango. We can trust InuYasha and you know it. Lets go." Kagome started walking away. Sango shook her head and followed her friend.  
  
Miroku looked at InuYasha. "So, when is the baby due?"  
  
InuYasha jumped up and landed in front of Miroku, pounding him on the head.  
  
"InuYasha stop it. I was being serious."  
  
"No, you were being stupid. Don't ask such questions." InuYasha stopped pounding Miroku and crossed his arms. 


	3. Conversations

WOW!! Arigatou AsylumINC, thank you for reading this fanfic and for getting a lot of people to read it!! I was amazed at all the reviews I had!!  
  
Terrin Nyphon- I have an editor, I don't just post this right after I write it. If anything is wrong blame him. He fixes everything. I know dinosaurs roamed the earth 65 million years ago, but were talking about a guy from 300 years in the past and a high school girl. I have an idea, if your up to it, would you like to be my editor also? Just an idea, I'm not mad or anything. I hope you like this chapter. Apology accepted!! :)  
  
Sukura- Sorry chapter 2 was so short. You see I only have 21 pages of this written and my editor hasn't had time to edit it all yet. I'm not even sure if he's edited this entire chapter yet. I'm going to post it anyways and fix it later!!  
  
Ok, here is the long awaited Chapter 3. Enter Mihoshi and Kiyone. Fanperson wants Tenchi in here SOON!! He's coming, I have yet to write him in, but I need to put something in that happens and so forth. I'm concentrating on the InuYasha/Kagome romance for the most part right now. Well, not really. I have everything else in there as well!! Chachi wants them to get to the park soon. They will, but some things need to happen first, hint hint!!! By the way, Kagome will make a reference to this later, but just for everyone's knowledge, Kagome has known InuYasha for three years when this takes place. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming, because they make me post more chapters faster!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Anime Park  
  
Chapter 3: Conversations  
  
"What's going on between you and InuYasha?" Sango sat down in the hot water spring.  
  
"Nothing's going on."  
  
"Oh come on Kagome. I saw you this morning. Your head was in his lap."  
  
"Uh... I'm not sure how it got there."  
  
"Right! You expect me to believe that?" Sango said sarcastically.  
  
"Look, I woke up sometime late last night. I had this really bazaar dream. InuYasha had gotten the power to subdue me somehow. I ran away from him and ended up at the well. Sesshomaru showed up and told me that it was my destiny to bare his pups. Somehow I managed to get away from him, but he was chasing me. Then I woke up and found that my head had been in InuYasha's lap. Naturally I didn't know how it had gotten there, but figured that he saw me having a bad dream or something and put it there. Then, not wanting him to get angry with me, I placed my head back in his lap and went back to sleep."  
  
Sango looked through slit eyes at her friend. "Right! Kagome you can't fool me. Did it feel good?"  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat. "Uh.. yeah."  
  
"Uh huh, so what was the word of subjugation?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"In your dream. You said that InuYasha gained the power to subdue you."  
  
"Oh yeah, it was something like lay or shake or something embarrassing like that."  
  
"Ouch that would be embarrassing."  
  
"So, why did you hit Miroku this morning?"  
  
"Well... uh... I'm not sure that you want to hear about it."  
  
"Sango, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."  
  
"Well, if you insist. He was commenting on how long it would be before we got a niece or a nephew."  
  
"Oh... how long did he guess?"  
  
"A couple of months."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Kagome, you can't seriously be thinking about having kids with InuYasha?"  
  
"I don't know Sango. Lately I've been thinking that I wasn't meant to be with anyone." Kagome looked away from Sango.  
  
"Kagome don't say that. Actually, you and InuYasha make a perfect couple."  
  
Kagome perked her head up. She had a sparkle in her eyes as she glanced at Sango. "You really think so?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"I think you and Miroku make a good couple."  
  
"What? You can't be serious. He can't stop being lecherous for one moment to have a family!"  
  
"Oh give him a break. But if you're that set on not trying to get him, there's always Shippo!"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome. Both girls busted out laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's taking them so long? Probably girl talk, they'd better get back soon or I'll go looking for them myself," InuYasha thought.  
  
Miroku got up and stretched. He yawned and walked to the edge of the campsite. "I think I'll go for a walk."  
  
InuYasha let him walk into the woods a little ways before he jumped in front of Miroku and hauled him back into the campsite.  
  
"I wasn't going to peek on them."  
  
"Sure and I'm a faerie queen princess," InuYasha said sarcastically.  
  
"You are? Nice to meet you; I'm a monk."  
  
"Shut up you idiot."  
  
"What's going on here?" Sango asked.  
  
InuYasha dropped Miroku and turned around. Shippo, who had been silently watching the comical display, hopped into Kagome's arms. "Kagome! Those two were being very funny!" Shippo pointed at InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
"Is that so Shippo? You didn't bother them, did you?"  
  
"Nu uh!"  
  
"Good, then you get a special treat." Kagome walked over to her bag and put Shippo down. She rummaged through her bag for a moment, then stood up and handed Shippo a lollypop. He smiled as he took it from her and shoved it in his mouth.  
  
"Let's get going. We need to find that jewel shard!" InuYasha picked up Kagome's backpack and patently waited for the others to gather their things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a spaceport, three hundred years in the future, Kiyone and Mihoshi sat at a table in a diner. A tall rather large man walked in the front door carrying a brief case. Mihoshi stood up and waved her arms. "Hey Chief, over here!"  
  
Kiyone grabbed Mihoshi's shirt and pulled her into a seat. "Mihoshi, don't do that."  
  
"Why Kiyone? He needs to know that we're here." Mihoshi looked confused.  
  
"Arg... Never mind."  
  
The man took a seat at their table. "Did you two secure jobs at that mad scientists theme park?"  
  
"Yeah, that mad scientist is our friend," Mihoshi said.  
  
"Mihoshi, she may be our friend, but right now she's under investigation. Our job comes before friendship." Kiyone shot Mihoshi a look before returning her attention to the Chief.  
  
"But Kiyone, she wouldn't hurt anyone, you know that."  
  
"Um... Excuse me." Kiyone and Mihoshi returned their attention to the Chief. "The only reason she's under investigation is because of this park she's made. If you two can prove that it's not dangerous, then we will leave her alone. However, if the park is dangerous we will be forced to shut it down and prosecute her."  
  
"I understand Chief," Kiyone said.  
  
"Good," the Chief continued, "you are to take samples of all her experiments and bring them to me for analysis." He opened up his brief case and took out a bottle of men's shaving cream. He placed the bottle on the table. "This canister is to help you transport the samples."  
  
Mihoshi took the bottle and sprayed some foam onto her hand. She put her hand up to her face and sniffed it. She then licked the foam off her hand. "Um, tastes like mint."  
  
Kiyone grabbed the bottle away from Mihoshi just as she was about to spray more foam onto her hand. "Mihoshi that's disgusting. This is shaving cream, you don't eat it."  
  
The Chief shook his head. "There's enough coolant in there to last for forty eight hours. Don't forget to get the samples." With that he got up and exited the diner. 


	4. Evil Cliffhanger

I'm so sorry this I'm so late getting this up. I just wanted to write more onto the story before I out posted what I have written!! Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to leave it off on a cliffhanger, a very evil one at that!! HAHA!! Again, arigatou to all of you that have spent the time to read this and review it!! I love you all!!  
  
Warbyrd- Hun, InuYasha is a half-demon, half-human from the Warring States Era in Japan (I think you knew that!!). Kagome is a human from modern day Japan; she lives on a shrine with her family. Also, there is an ancient well on the shrine grounds. One day she gets pulled into the well by a demon looking for the Shikon No Tama (The Jewel of Four Souls). She gets pulled back in time (300 years), where she meets InuYasha (who was bound to a tree 50 years before this happens). Somehow he is released from the spell that bound him to the tree, Kagome shatters the jewel, and the two of them have to collect the pieces before any other demons or humans get them. Along the way they meet Miroku (a lecherous Buddhist priest with a wind tunnel in his right hand), Sango (a demon exterminator), Shippo (a kitsune child, fox demon), Myoga (a flee, InuYasha's vassel), and Kirara (Sango's two tailed cat). All of whom begin to travel with Kagome and InuYasha, except Myoga who pops in and out of the series. How's that?  
  
Sukura- Yes, actually Washu, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ryo-Oki, Sasami, and Ayeka are all in this. I've just wrote Tenchi, Washu, and Ayeka in, but it's not in this chapter. It is coming up though!!  
  
I'm not even going to comment on that last review I got. All I can say is some people, I tell ya!! All right, keep the reviews coming and I promise to update faster!!! I have a lot more of this written already!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Anime Park  
  
Chapter 4- Evil Cliffhanger!!  
  
They walked along in silence. InuYasha's thoughts were on what had occurred the night before. He had a few questions that he wanted to ask Kagome, but he didn't want to do it in front of everyone. He figured that if he could be alone with her, then he would kiss her properly. He also wanted to make another one of his burning desires known. He glanced back at Kagome and noticed that she was deep in thought. He returned his gaze to the woods ahead.  
  
Once again, InuYasha hadn't spoken to her all day. Kagome walked along in a mixture of amazement and confusion. She was amazed that InuYasha had put her head in his lap, but confused as to his behavior. "If I could find a way to get him alone so that I can talk with him, maybe I'd kiss him the way I want to," she thought. She glanced at InuYasha and noticed him looking at her. She blushed and quickly looked away.  
  
The sun slowly slipped behind the distant clouds. Shippo was in Kagome's lap. Kagome held onto him as she stood up and walked over to her backpack. "Shippo," Kagome whispered, "I need to talk with InuYasha alone. I'll give you a treat if you let me do this."  
  
Shippo looked into Kagome's eyes. "I guess. Besides he'll kill me if I interrupt."  
  
"That's true." Kagome searched through her backpack, took out a bag of candy, and handed it to Shippo. Shippo grabbed it, hopped out of her arms, and bounced over to Sango. Kagome stood up and went to the tree that InuYasha was occupying. She glanced up at him.  
  
"Uh... Um... InuYasha?"  
  
InuYasha shifted against the tree. "What?"  
  
"Uh.. I would like to talk with you."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening."  
  
"No, I mean somewhere more private."  
  
InuYasha glanced down at her with a surprised look. In an instant he was on the ground. He slung Kagome over his shoulder, turning toward Miroku and Sango. "We'll be back. Don't wait up." With that InuYasha turned back around and ran into the woods.  
"InuYasha put me down." Kagome tried to wiggle out of InuYasha's grip, but it was no use. She sighed in defeat and settled in for the ride.  
  
InuYasha stopped running and gently set Kagome down. "You wanted us to be alone. Don't be mad at me."  
  
"You didn't have to pick me up like a rag doll."  
  
"Sorry," InuYasha said sarcastically. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Kagome blushed and turned her attention to the ground. "First, I would like to know why you put my head in your lap the other night."  
  
InuYasha grimaced. "Um... Uh... You see..."  
  
Kagome glanced at him. "You can tell me. I won't get mad."  
  
InuYasha looked at the ground. "I wanted to see what it felt like to hold you, but I didn't want you sitting me. So I settled for putting your head in my lap." He braced himself for the sit he just knew she'd shout.  
  
Kagome looked at the ground; a blush stained her cheeks. "InuYasha, you can hold me whenever you want to."  
  
"Wait, you're not going to sit me and call me a pervert?" InuYasha asked while looking at her, a bright blush on his cheeks.  
  
Kagome glanced into his eyes. "Why should I? If you come over here and grab my rear end, I just might."  
  
"Well...," InuYasha looked at the ground, "I wasn't going to do that without your permission. Uh... What else did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I was wondering whether you were mad at me. You hardly talk to me any more. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" He returned his attention to her. "I'm not mad at you. I've just been thinking a lot lately. Actually there are a few things that I've wanted to tell you."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"Um...," he closed the distance between them. When he reached her, he looked deep into her eyes. He pulled his head closer to hers. She didn't budge. He placed his lips on hers and gave her a soft kiss. He pulled back. "First of all, don't kiss me like that when you think I'm asleep."  
  
Kagome stared at him. "Uh..." Before she could finish he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to his. He pressed his lips to hers. After a few shocking seconds, she leaned into his kiss, opening her mouth slightly. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and let it slide over her teeth. His tongue met hers. A soft rumble started in his chest. Afraid of her reaction he broke the kiss. "Kiss me like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry InuYasha. I thought you were asleep, but I should have known better."  
  
"You forget that my hearing is better than yours. Don't worry about it though, I liked it."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her head against his chest. "What else did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Uh... you may want to stand away from me when I ask you this."  
  
She looked up at his face. "Why?"  
  
"Because if you sit me, I don't want to fall on top of you."  
  
"Oh, its that bad huh?" Kagome took her arms from around him and walked over to a nearby tree. She sat down. "Ok, what is it?"  
  
He turned around, afraid to look at her. "InuYasha, please turn around. It can't be that bad," Kagome pleaded.  
  
He turned back around but refused to meet her gaze. "There is this question that I've been wanting to ask you long before you kissed me for the first time. If you think I'm being to forward then tell me, but please don't be mad with me."  
  
"InuYasha, no matter what you ask me, I could never be mad at you. Please ask me."  
  
"Ok... Will you be my mate?" InuYasha blurted out and braced himself to hit the ground. 


	5. End to Evil Cliffhanger

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this on my chapters, but if you really want to know just look at the first chapter. I don't own InuYasha or Tenchi!!  
  
Ok, this puts an end to the evil cliffhanger from the last chapter. Everyone can stop being mad at me now!! Not that anyone was mad mind you!! I only had 2 reviews of the last chapter. Come on people, if you like this then please review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Park  
  
Chapter 5: End to Evil Cliffhanger  
  
Kagome was surprised. She had figured that InuYasha was going to ask her that, but not this soon. She glanced at him and noticed that he was bracing for a sit command. She stood up and closed the distance between them. She circled her arms around his chest and looked into his eyes. "Hai."  
  
InuYasha was floored. "She said yes. I can't believe she said yes. Here I was expecting to meet the ground and she said yes. Wow!" he thought. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair letting a smile crease his lips.  
  
"Um... This may be a stupid question. When do we make it official?"  
InuYasha relaxed his hold on her. She raised her head to meet his gaze. "Not right now." "Even though this would be the perfect place and time," he thought.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"Because I just asked you and it would be very awkward."  
  
"Oh.." Kagome said disappointedly.  
  
InuYasha noticed that she seemed disappointed. Did she want him that bad? He wanted her very bad, but he didn't want to give in to his desires at this time. "Maybe I should give into my desires. Seems like she wants to make it official. I don't think she's ready though," he thought. He stared into her eyes and pulled his head close to hers. His lips caught hers.  
  
Kagome felt his kiss and she leaned into it. She kissed him as passionately as she could. "I wonder if he knows that he's making me want him very bad. If he doesn't take me I swear I'll sit him till he can't have kids," she thought.  
  
After a few minutes, InuYasha broke the kiss and released his hold on her. He started walking away. "If I don't get out of here right now, she may not like what I'll do to her. Then again, she may like it very much. Best not to find out right now, but defiantly later," he thought.  
  
She watched him start to walk off. She turned around and slumped to the ground. "Fine leave. You make me want you with every fiber of my being and then you walk off. I thought I was supposed to be your mate now. Maybe I don't know what it means to be a mate," she said in a hurt tone with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
He stopped walking. "But I didn't think..."  
  
"Exactly, you didn't think. You didn't ask me either. Just leave. Go before I subdue you till you can't have kids."  
  
He turned around and looked at her. "Damn, she's serious. She wants me to take her," he thought. He slowly walked over to her. "I'm sorry Kagome. Do you really want me to take you right here right now?"  
  
Kagome stood up, turned around, and noticed InuYasha standing right behind her. "InuYasha, if you don't take me right here right now, the next time I see Kouga I'll ask him to take me. I don't think he'll hesitate."  
  
"You wouldn't. Would you? I thought you said you didn't like him like that."  
  
She turned back around. "I don't. You asked me to be your mate and I accepted. How long am I supposed to wait before you make it official? Your kisses are so passionate. They leave me wanting you. What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
She started walking away. "I'm begging and threatening him and he still won't take me. What does a girl have to do? Should I make the first move? Am I really ready for this type of commitment? What am I saying? Who cares about that? I want him and I can tell he wants me. Now to get him to give in to his desires," she thought.  
  
InuYasha watched her walk away. "Grab her! Grab her and take her right now," his inner demons were screaming. He tried to shake them out of his head, but he couldn't. He let a growl escape his chest.  
  
Kagome was startled by his growl. She stopped walking and slowly turned around. "I... InuYasha?"  
  
He quickly closed the distance between them and caught her mouth with his. He wrapped his arms around her. She was surprised by his sudden outburst, but quickly melted in his arms and gave into his kiss. He felt her melt into his touch. After a few minutes, he pulled back. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"I want you to ask me. I won't do it unless you ask me to. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you."  
  
She stared into his eyes. That last kiss made her hunger for him. She never knew she could feel this vulnerable. "InuYasha..." "Should I ask him to take me? This is my last chance to change my mind and remain a virgin. Screw that. If I say no now, I'll regret it whenever he kisses me. Besides I'm old enough to make my own decisions now. I've known him for three years so, its not like we just met," she thought.  
  
He watched her expression. "Is she going to change her mind? She has gotten me all excited. Her silence is killing me," he thought.  
  
"Take me, take me right now!"  
  
A smile creased his lips. He pulled his head close to hers, so that his lips lingered just above hers. "Arigatou," he whispered. A chill ran down her spine. He pressed his lips to hers, slowly lowering her to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku woke up and glanced around the campsite. He noticed Sango stirring. She sat up and glanced around the campsite. Her gaze fell upon Miroku.  
  
"Did you notice that InuYasha and Kagome never came back last night?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just noticed that. Do you think they are ok?"  
  
Miroku had a silly look on his face. "Oh, I think they are more then ok. We'll be hearing about the baby pretty soon."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like beating him up this early in the morning. "Whatever, its none of our business if they do or not. We should be happy for them. Its about time they got together."  
  
"I'm happy for them alright. I'm still unhappy though."  
  
"Why's that? Because you can't find a woman to have your baby?"  
  
"Huh? Well not exactly. I only act like that's all I want." He lowered his gaze. "I really want a family. You know, a wife and kids."  
  
"Miroku..." Sango was surprised to say the least. All this time she figured he just wanted to get into some woman's pants. Maybe there was sensitive side to him.  
  
"I know. You're going to tell me that I'm too lecherous to have a family. I got it from my father. I don't know how else to show a woman that I like her."  
  
"Don't touch her rear end," Sango blurted out. She blushed and looked away. Kirara climbed into her lap. She shifted her attention to the two-tailed cat.  
  
"I'd like to go on record and say that I'm truly sorry about that. I just can't help myself sometimes."  
  
"You can help yourself."  
  
"Sango, can we make a little wager?"  
  
"Huh?" Sango looked over at Miroku with slit eyes. "What kind of wager?" She was almost afraid of his answer.  
  
"Well, if I can stop being lecherous for a set amount of time, or longer, then.. Oh, I don't know." He looked up at her.  
  
"If you can stop being lecherous for one week, I'll kiss you." Sango lowered her gaze, a blush touching her cheeks.  
  
"You will? Really? Ok, it's a deal. I'll stop being lecherous for one week."  
  
"If you can stop it for two weeks, I'll go on a date with you." Sango couldn't believe what she was saying. Why was she agreeing to this? She really liked Miroku, but did she really want to agree to this silly wager?  
  
"Um... Sango? You sure you want to agree to this?"  
  
She glanced up at him. "I'm sure. If you stop being lecherous, stop patting my rear end, much less any other woman's, stop touching women unless the situation calls for it, and stop asking woman to bare your child, then yes I will do as I've said."  
  
"Ok, you have yourself a deal. Should we shake hands on it?"  
  
"No need to. I've heard the entire thing and will hold you both to your word." InuYasha emerged from the woods carrying Kagome in his arms.  
  
Miroku and Sango turned their attention to the couple. "So, where were you two.." Miroku said and quickly glanced at Sango who was smiling from ear to ear. "I mean, good morning. Would you two like some breakfast?" He took a deep breath. "This is going to be harder than I thought. I'm really going to have to watch what I say. I will not lose this bet," he thought.  
  
Sango's smile slowly faded. "I could have sworn he was going to blow it. Darn. Well, it hasn't even been five minutes yet. He's still got time to screw up," she thought.  
  
InuYasha slowly released Kagome. Shippo bounced into her arms. "Kagome! I was good like you asked." InuYasha let out a warning growl to the kitsune. Shippo glanced over Kagome's shoulder at InuYasha. "What did I do?"  
  
Kagome turned around and stared into InuYasha's eyes. "You know Shippo would never hurt me. There's no need to growl at him, ok?"  
  
A blush touched InuYasha's cheeks and he lowered his head to the ground. "Alright, I'll talk to you about it later," he raised his head and met her gaze again, "ok?"  
  
Kagome looked surprised. "Sure thing."  
  
Satisfied, InuYasha sat down Indian style on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a couple bowls of ramen. "I'm sorry everyone. I only have ramen left. I guess I need to go home to gather more supplies." Kagome let her gaze drift to InuYasha. She was hopeful that he would give in and let her go back home, if only for a day.  
  
InuYasha glanced up and into Kagome's eyes. "There is a town a couple hours walk from here. We will go there and see if we can gather some information on this mad scientist. I'll take you back home tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Uh... Ok, sure. Thank you InuYasha."  
  
"You gave in?" Miroku asked in amazement. He looked at InuYasha and then Kagome. Something was different about them, but what? Did InuYasha finally take Kagome for a mate? "I'd ask, but I don't want to risk losing my gamble with Sango. I really want her to kiss me," he thought.  
  
InuYasha looked at the surprised monk. "Yeah. Don't make a big deal out of it."  
  
"Kagome-chan, lets go take a bath." Sango stood up, bath supplies in her hand.  
  
Kagome set the ramen down and glanced at InuYasha. He nodded his head. "Sure Sango." Kagome pointed at the ramen. "InuYasha, you remember how to cook this right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll take care of it." 


	6. Another Cliffhanger

Disclaimer- I don't own Tenchi, InuYasha, or Jurassic Park!! I do own what will happen to Kagome, shhh.  
  
OK OK, I get the picture!! See all I need is some good reviews and I'll update!! Washu, Tenchi, and Ayeka make their appearance in this chapter. I tried to make this a longer chapter to make up for the wait!! However, I'm not finished writing it and I don't want to get ahead on myself. If you want me to update faster, simply review this and ask me to update!!  
  
Foofoocrazy326- Ok ok, this is because you asked so nicely!!  
  
AnimeFreakBoy- So, do you like Miroku and Sango's little wager? I thought it might spice things up for them, if you know what I mean. Oh yeah, and InuYasha kissed her all right, but they did more then that!!  
  
ChocoChcocChan- Tell AsylumINC that's ok. I wish he/she could read it though. Its getting pretty good if I do say so myself!! Just keep the reviews coming!!  
  
Mizu- Please define more fluff!! Do you want me to elaborate? Give me some ideas please!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Park  
  
Chapter 6: Another Cliffhanger  
  
A town slowly became visible just over the horizon. "I see the town!" Shippo yelled. "Oi, Miroku? Is there an ominous cloud hanging over the village?"  
  
All eyes turned to the monk. Miroku shook his head and sighed. "Shippo, are you suggesting that I use my ominous cloud trick in this town?"  
  
"Well, you usually use it when we're out of food or looking for a place to stay. What makes this village different?" Sango asked.  
  
"Lady Sango, we are more than capable of getting food for ourselves and another night of sleeping on the ground will do us some good."  
  
"Miroku, what's the matter with you?" InuYasha was suddenly standing in front of him. InuYasha put the back of his hand to the monk's forehead. "Are you sick?"  
  
Miroku swatted InuYasha's hand away. "I am not sick. I just don't feel like making up stories to get what we want today. Is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"InuYasha, leave him alone." InuYasha glanced at Kagome and slowly backed away from the monk. "Miroku, I'm glad you've finally come to your senses. You shouldn't have started telling stories in the first place. I don't mind sleeping on the ground. Now, lets go find out some information on that scientist." Kagome walked away from her amazed companions.  
  
Kagome walked into the village. The rest of the group followed behind her. The villagers watched the group with growing enthusiasm. Kagome walked over to a small group of women. "Excuse me ladies, we're looking for information on a mad scientist that has been rumored to have built a strange park. Would you happen to know where she is?"  
  
The ladies glanced at her. One spoke up. "You have brought demons into our village. This is a peaceful town. I'll ask you just once to leave right now."  
  
"But you don't understand, they mean you no harm."  
  
"We don't care what you came here for. Leave this village right away," another woman said.  
  
Kagome turned around and ran to InuYasha and the rest of the group. "Guys, we need to get out of here right now. Seems InuYasha and Shippo aren't welcome here."  
  
"But Kagome.." Sango started.  
  
InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes. She looked back at him pleadingly. He turned around. "Let's go." The group walked back into the woods.  
  
"Sometimes people amaze me. Its like they've never seen a good demon before in their lives." Miroku shook his head.  
  
"Good demons or bad demons, it makes no difference. We're demons and that is the only thing that people see when they look at us. I could have just saved their lives, but that still wouldn't have made a difference to them. Just face it, all demons are bad." InuYasha pushed through the group and made his way to the front.  
  
Kagome caught up to him. "Not all demons are bad."  
  
InuYasha glanced down at his mate. She smiled as she glanced at him. He blushed and returned his attention to the road ahead. "Have you forgotten how I am? Did you forget about what I'm capable of? How dangerous I really am?"  
  
"Don't be silly. You are only as dangerous as you want to be. I'll admit that you are dangerous when you're angry. Aren't we all? I mean I can be pretty dangerous when I'm pissed off. You've seen Sango and Miroku when they are mad. Besides, we know how to keep you from going into your demon state. We won't let you lose control. Just trust us." Kagome was still looking at InuYasha.  
  
"I do trust you."  
  
They walked along in silence for a while before InuYasha announced that it was getting late and they needed to stop for the night. A couple hours later, everyone was settled in for the evening. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and started to climb inside it. InuYasha jumped down from his perch in a nearby tree. Standing behind Kagome, he wrapped his arms around her. She released the sleeping bag. "InuYasha," she whispered, "what are you doing?"  
  
He looked around the campsite. Noticing that everyone else was asleep, he returned his attention to Kagome. He brushed her hair away from her neck and pulled his head to her ear. He slightly opened his mouth and let a fang trail along the outside of her ear. His breath entered her ear sending shivers down her spine. He lowered his head and trailed his fang down her neck to the collar of her shirt and back up again. Then he replaced the fang with his tongue and let it slide down the side of her neck. Kagome moaned. Realizing this she put her hands to her mouth as to silence herself.  
  
InuYasha's ears swiveled in her direction. He stopped and let a smile crease his lips. He pulled her back into a tight embrace. After a few seconds, he released his hold on her and gently picked her up. In a flash he was running through the trees. He set her down in a small clearing and wrapped his arms around her. "Make that sound again."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kagome knew what sound he was talking about, but thought that it was very embarrassing. She really didn't want to do it again.  
  
InuYasha smiled and brushed her hair away from her neck again. He lowered his head and trailed his fang down her neck, then back up. He replaced his fang with his tongue and trailed it lightly down the side of her neck. She moaned. His ears swiveled in her direction. He pulled his head back. Placing his hands on her head, he slowly twisted her head to the side.  
  
His lips lingered just above hers. "That sound. I like it." He caught her mouth with his. He pulled back after a few moments.  
  
"You... you like it?" Kagome said, a bit out of breath.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I thought it was embarrassing."  
  
"You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. You're my mate now. That sound only confirms that you like what I'm doing to you. Besides, it makes me want you more." He smiled.  
  
She wiggled out of his grasp and turned around facing him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "InuYasha, what were you going to talk to me about? You know, when you growled at Shippo this morning."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Look, I know he's not going to hurt you, but you have to realize that you're my mate now, which means that I'm going to be extra protective of you."  
  
"I realize that, but Shippo is just a kid. He's not going to steal me away from you. Can you try to be nicer to him? For me, if for nothing else."  
  
He sighed. "I will try to be nicer to him just for you. But if any other guy comes too close, they'll hear it from me. Which reminds me, did you think about where you want me to mark you?"  
  
"Does it have to be visible?"  
  
"I guess not," he said disappointingly.  
  
She unwrapped her arms from around him and put her hands on the sides of his face. "You really want the world to know I'm yours, don't you?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
She pulled him down into a passion filled kiss. She pulled back. "I'll go with your choice from last night."  
  
"Are you sure? You hated the idea last night, that's why I gave you the day to think about it."  
  
"I did think about it and came to the conclusion that it didn't matter what I want. What matters is what you want. This mark will signify that I am your mate. If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy."  
  
"Everyone will see it. Are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
She lowered her hands and looked deep into his eyes. "Hai."  
  
InuYasha put his hands on her cheeks and slowly titled her head to the left side. He lowered his hands. She caught his right hand in her left one. He wrapped his fingers around hers and slowly lowered his head. His lips lingered just above her neck. "This may hurt a little. Try not to scream. Squeeze my hand if you need to, ok?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
He sank his fangs into her neck. She gasped, closing her eyes against the pain and squeezing his hand. He sucked out some of her blood and then slowly pulled his fangs out. She relaxed her grip on his hand and he pulled it out of her grasp. He used a claw on his right hand to cut his left wrist. He put his wrist up to the bite marks on her neck and joined the two. Her body jerked, but he quickly put his right hand on her shoulder to steady her. "It's almost over. I know it stings, but it has to be done." After a few minutes, he removed his wrist, which was now completely healed. "I drank some of your blood, so you must drink some of mine to seal the mark."  
  
"Drink your blood?"  
  
"Hai, just a little bit of it. Don't worry the wound that I inflict upon myself will heal before you drink to much."  
  
She nodded. He brought his left arm up and cut his wrist. She lowered her head. Placing her mouth over his wound, she drank his blood. All too soon the wound healed and she raised her head. She felt dizzy and weak. Her legs buckled beneath her and she started to fall toward the ground. InuYasha grabbed her and brought her close to his body. "Kagome, what's the matter? Speak to me," InuYasha said in a panicked voice.  
  
"I feel dizzy and weak, InuYasha. Something's not right." She blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All the parameter fences are stable. Area one is clear. Area two is green. Area three... Did we put anything into area three yet?"  
  
"Ha ha, yes we sure did! We put those cute adorable talking rodents in three. That's why you can't see them." Washu walked over to the monitor. She studied the image for a moment before touching the screen. "See this small orange dot?"  
  
"What small orange dot?" Tenchi stood up. He squinted as he looked at the computer screen.  
  
"The one under my finger!"  
  
"Move your finger and maybe I can see it!"  
  
Washu moved her finger and took a step away from the monitor. Tenchi sat down and wheeled his chair closer to the screen. "Washu you're crazy. I don't see a small orange dot."  
  
Washu looked at her finger. She saw a small orange speck. "Mihoshi!" Washu yelled.  
  
Mihoshi looked out from behind a stack of papers that was just to the side of her computer. "Yes Washu?"  
  
"Were you eating Cheetos in front of Tenchi's computer screen again?" Washu glanced at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was hungry. I thought I cleaned it up." Mihoshi stood up and grabbed a rag and window cleaner. "I'll clean it again."  
  
Washu stepped into her path. "That's ok, I'll clean it." Washu glanced over her shoulder at Mihoshi's desk. "You need to clean your desk off."  
  
"But Washu. It's organized. If I move anything, I won't be able to find it."  
  
Washu took the cleaning supplies from Mihoshi and ushered her back to her desk. "Never mind."  
  
"Um... About area three?" Tenchi returned his gaze to his computer screen.  
  
"I told you, there is something in there already. Move on down the list."  
  
"Washu you're not being fair to Tenchi." Ayeka walked into the room.  
  
"What are you talking about? He asked a question." Washu turned around and glared at Ayeka.  
  
"Well I was just saying that poor Tenchi..."  
  
"Washu?" Kiyone walked up.  
  
"Yes?" Washu turned her attention to Kiyone.  
  
"Are people going to visit this park? I mean, do you really think that people will want to see your silly creations?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked that Kiyone." Washu turned around and walked to the front of the room. She turned back around, facing the crowd. "I need some people to come here and test the park out for a weekend. I've made a teleporter that I am going to strategically place somewhere on the main land. Then unexpected people will walk into it and be transported directly here."  
  
"Into this room?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"No, not into this room. They will show up on the front steps of this building. Then they will have to stay the weekend or I won't take them back home. I'm such a genius!"  
  
"Washu, isn't that kidnapping?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I like to call it a persuasive motive."  
  
"But it is kidnapping. You can't force people to visit this place," Ayeka said.  
  
"Call it what you want, but we need visitors." 


	7. Mihoshi did what?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Tenchi, or Jurassic Park!! I do own the three no named, as of right now that is, characters introduced in this chapter.  
  
I can't believe that I logged onto my computer yesterday to find 6 reviews for Chapter 6, which I posted the day before that!! I'm doing this chapter at work and therefore can't give responses. Oh wait, I remember one, someone said that 3 of the Tenchi characters were missing. Yes, Ryoko comes in later. I have something special planned for Ryo-Ohki and I forgot about Sasami, but I did insert her later. Someone else said that this would be the perfect place to have InuYasha kill Kikyo. That's true, but I just thought of something more sinister!! Keep the reviews coming. Let me tell you, I have 2 co-workers that have already read the majority of this story and neither one have seen either of these shows. One of them is currently reading all the new material, she reads as I write. She says that my number one goal should be to finish this story for her. She loves it. Anyways, more evil cliffhangers, I just love them!! I'm a genius!! LOL!!! Enjoy...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Park  
  
Chapter 7: Mihoshi did what?  
  
"Kagome? Come on Kagome, come back to me." Kagome could hear InuYasha's voice, but the sound was fading quickly. She slowly opened her eyes. Darkness surrounded her. She slowly rose to her feet. "What happened to me? I remember sucking some of InuYasha's blood, then feeling dizzy and weak. I must have fainted," she thought.  
  
"You shouldn't have drunk his blood," a young boy's voice spoke out.  
  
"Nani? Who are you?" Kagome frantically looked around for the source of the voice.  
  
"You will find out soon enough. We need not tell you right now, that information is not vital," a young female said.  
  
"Not vital? What have you done to me?"  
  
"We did nothing to you. We would not harm you, but we felt it was necessary to tell you that what you did was stupid," another young male voice said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You drank his blood. Did you forget already?" the female voice said.  
  
"I didn't forget. But why was that stupid?"  
  
"Your kid..." the first male voice started, "..ouch, don't hit me."  
  
"Shut up! What he meant was that it will cause dire circumstances to happen," the second male voice stated.  
  
"Dire circumstances? What kind of circumstances?"  
  
"Again, we can't tell you without giving out information that you do not need to hear at this time. We will tell you later," the female voice said.  
  
"You're not giving me many answers. You pull me here to tell me that drinking InuYasha's blood was stupid, but you don't tell me why. I need answers. Who are you people?"  
  
"Again, you will know sooner than you think. The information is inside of you," the first male voice said.  
  
"Shut up stupid! She didn't need to know that. Keep you mouth closed from now on, ok?" the second male voice said.  
  
"Both of you stop it right now," the female voice stated. Returning her attention to Kagome. "You should get back to him. He's worried about you. We shall chat again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She noticed warmth surrounding her. She shifted and realized that two strong arms were holding her. She looked up into a set of golden eyes.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? You scared me."  
  
"Hai, I don't know what happened. I'm sorry InuYasha."  
  
"Its not your fault. Get some rest, you need it."  
  
Kagome looked down and realized that they were up in a tree back at the campsite. "Are you going to let me down?"  
  
"Don't worry, you won't fall. I have you. Just relax and trust me."  
  
She glanced into his eyes once again and smiled. She snuggled as close to him as she could and closed her eyes.  
  
As the suns rays gently warmed the morning sky, InuYasha secured his hold on Kagome and gently jumped from their perch on the tree. He gently placed her into her sleeping bag and disappeared into the forest. Sango opened her eyes and glanced around at her companions. She noticed that InuYasha was missing. Kirara noticed that her master was awake. Wanting attention, she purred and jumped into Sango's lap.  
  
Shippo rolled onto his stomach. "Mommy, can I have more candy?" he said in his sleep.  
  
Miroku woke up and glanced around. He noticed that Sango was awake, but decided against going near her. "Good morning Sango."  
  
Sango glanced in Miroku's direction. "Good morning, hoshi."  
  
InuYasha jumped into the campsite and landed gently near the fire. He was carrying an armload of fish. He glanced at Sango. "I brought breakfast."  
  
Sango smiled. She stood up and set to cooking the fish. Upon smelling the scent of cooking fish, Shippo woke up and scrambled next to the fire. "That smells good."  
  
InuYasha reclaimed his perch in the nearby tree, keeping a steady gaze on Kagome. Kagome shifted in her sleep. She rolled over and noticed that InuYasha's strong arms seemed to be missing. She grunted and slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze fell upon InuYasha, who smiled for a brief moment. "Breakfast is almost ready."  
  
She smiled. She stood up and set to collecting her things. After breakfast InuYasha announced that they were going to head back to Kaede's village so that he could take Kagome home to get more supplies.  
  
Once again the group walked along in silence. Kagome made her way towards Sango. "Sango, why did you make that bet with Miroku?" she whispered.  
  
Sango glanced at her friend. "I don't know. I guess it seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"Do you think that you will end up having to honor your part of the deal?"  
  
"Of course she will. Miroku wants to win. Can't you tell that he's been trying to be good?" InuYasha butted into their conversation.  
  
Miroku perked up when he heard InuYasha's declaration. He glanced at Sango and Kagome. Of course he was trying his best to be good. Earlier that morning, Sango dropped a match right in front of him and had bent over to pick it up. He knew that she was testing him and thus resisted the urge to grope her. Besides, he was really looking forward to her kissing him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. He hasn't groped me since we made the bet. He still has six days to screw it up though," Sango said. "By the way, Kagome, when are you going to kiss InuYasha?"  
  
Kagome turned her head away from Sango a bright blush stained her cheeks. "Uh.."  
  
"Yeah, shouldn't you make some kind of deal with InuYasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
Suddenly InuYasha was right next to Miroku, pounding him on the head. "Would you shut up? Why does she have to make a deal with me?"  
  
"InuYasha, stop hitting me. I didn't ask anything bad." Miroku glanced at Sango to make sure he didn't break his part of the deal.  
  
"Stop hitting him InuYasha. He didn't say anything wrong," Sango said.  
  
InuYasha stopped hitting Miroku. "Why does she have to make a deal with me?"  
  
"What kind of deal could I make with him?" Kagome returned her attention to the others. The blush was still present on her cheeks.  
  
"Well, maybe you could promise to kiss him if he'll stop being arrogant and rude," Miroku suggested.  
  
"Who are you calling arrogant and rude?" InuYasha slapped Miroku across the back of the head, causing Miroku to tumble onto the ground.  
  
"I don't think that she needs to promise to kiss him," Shippo piped out.  
  
Kagome's blush became brighter and she turned around.  
  
"What are you talking about fox?" InuYasha demanded.  
  
"Uh... I'm not saying unless you promise not to kill me."  
  
"That's ok Shippo. We don't want to know," Kagome said.  
  
"Who says that we don't want to know? Come on Shippo, spill the juicy details," Sango said excitedly.  
  
"And you say that I'm bad, geez," Miroku said under his breath.  
  
"All I'm saying is that it is entirely possible that they have already kissed."  
  
"Say anything else and you'll be dinner, fox." InuYasha picked Shippo up by the tail.  
  
"Really? InuYasha, drop him," Sango demanded.  
  
"Keh, you think I'll let him go? Keep dreaming."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome's back. "Uh, Kagome? Aren't you going to help Shippo?"  
  
"Huh? What do you want me to do?" Kagome still had her back turned. She knew that InuYasha would kill Shippo. At this moment she felt that if he didn't do it then she would.  
  
"Uh, it would help if you sat him," Miroku offered.  
  
"What for? He's not doing anything wrong."  
  
InuYasha gave the kitsune an evil grin. "Kagome? You're not going to help me?" Shippo was very puzzled. He wasn't sure whether Kagome and InuYasha had kissed yet. He had decided to try a little test on them. The fact that they were failing miserably was apparent to him.  
  
"Shippo, if he doesn't kill you then I will." That comment earned Kagome stares from everyone including InuYasha.  
  
"Ha ha, I wasn't sure at first, now I know that you two have kissed," Shippo laughed. InuYasha tightened his grip on the kitsune's tail and Shippo quickly stopped laughing.  
  
"You mean you didn't know? Wait, what makes you so sure?" Sango was puzzled now.  
  
InuYasha growled a warning at the kitsune. "Can't you tell by the way their acting? Its so apparent," Shippo said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"That's it!" Kagome turned around and charged InuYasha. She grabbed Shippo out of a startled hanyou's grasp and continued running into the woods. She ran into a clearing and gave Shippo a deadly look.  
  
"Ka... Kagome?" Shippo was frightened for his life. This was the first time that Kagome had ever acted this way towards him.  
  
Kagome smiled evilly. Shippo stared into her eyes and noticed that something was not right. Red slowly crept into her eyes. Shippo yelped. InuYasha ran into the clearing. He jumped in front of Kagome and grimaced as he looked into her now completely red eyes. He reached out and grabbed her hand that was holding Shippo. Kagome shook her head when she felt his touch and her eyes returned to normal. She dropped Shippo. "InuYasha? What's wrong, you look worried?" She glanced down and noticed Shippo staring at her, slowly backing away. "Is something wrong Shippo?"  
  
Shippo turned around and darted back through the trees. InuYasha pulled Kagome close to his body and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled her head against his chest. She wondered what had happened. The last thing she remembered was getting steadily angrier with Shippo. InuYasha released his grip on her and gently picked her up. "We need to get back to Kaede's; we'll talk then." He ran back through the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mihoshi sat alone in the main control room. She glanced around and stood up. She walked over to Washu's main computer. "I wonder where Washu is going to send that transporter. She told me not to touch anything."  
  
"Mihoshi, what are you doing?" Washu walked into the room. "You didn't touch my computer, did you?"  
  
Mihoshi turned around and put her hands on the table behind her. She didn't notice that she had rested her hands on a keyboard. "Transporter ready to be transmitted. Destination undetermined. Please enter a destination," a computer simulated voice said.  
  
Washu ran up to her computer and Mihoshi turned around. "I'm sorry Washu, I'll fix it." Mihoshi stared pressing buttons. Washu gasped. "Mihoshi stop it!"  
  
"Destination confirmed. Transporter will be transmitted three hundred years in the past. Stand by for transmission.. Transmission complete."  
  
Mihoshi slowly backed away from the computer. Kiyone had heard the commotion and ran into the room. Washu turned around, an angry look on her face. "Everyone get out of here. I have to try to fix this." She sat down and started pounding away at her keyboard.  
  
Kiyone grabbed Mihoshi and ushered her out of the room. "Mihoshi what did you do?"  
  
"I didn't mean to do it, Kiyone. I guess the transporter that Washu made got transported three hundred years in the past."  
  
"Mihoshi, you could screw up our entire mission. Just keep your hands to yourself and try not to mess anything else up. Who knows, this may have worked out for the better."  
  
Tenchi walked into the main computer room and noticed Washu busily working on her computer. He sat at his own desk. He scanned through the camera's looking at every angle of the park.  
  
"It's lost. I can't get it back. Now no one is going to visit my park."  
  
Tenchi looked up from his work. "What's lost Washu?"  
  
Washu turned around startled by Tenchi's voice. "The transporter is lost. Mihoshi sent it back three hundred years in the past. I can't get it back."  
  
"If someone from three hundred years ago steps through the transporter, will they be brought here?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out. We'll have to wait and see if anyone accidentally walks into it." 


	8. Park Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Tenchi Muyo or Jurassic Park.  
  
I wanted to give a big thanks to all my loyal readers. I've only have 3 or 4 new reviews since I posted chapter 7, but oh well. Here is the long awaited chapter. They finally make it to the park. Just a little hint: this park is going to have cameos of a few different anime series, plus some dinosaurs, and some of my own (or should I say Washu's own) creations. Enjoy!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Park  
  
Chapter 8: Park Arrival  
  
Kouga ran through the woods. He was determined to beat Naraku and steal Kagome from dog boy. He stopped in a cleared and sniffed. Kagome was near, he could smell her, but she smelled different. He ran in the direction of the smell.  
  
The wind picked up. The group looked around and InuYasha growled. Kouga grabbed Kagome as he ran by, and then stopped a few feet away. "Kagome my love. I'm glad to see that dog boy is taking care of you. It won't be much longer till I defeat Naraku and come to claim you as my own."  
  
"Ko.. Kouga, that's sweet and all, but.."  
  
"Release her stupid wolf." InuYasha was standing behind Kouga.  
  
Kouga glanced over his shoulder and stared at InuYasha as if he didn't realize that the half demon had been there. "Why should I? She's mine and you know it."  
  
"Ha, your stupid. Take another sniff and you'll see who she belongs to."  
  
Kouga returned his attention to Kagome. He took a whiff of her scent and gasped. "Kagome, why do you smell like..."  
  
InuYasha grabbed Kouga and hauled him into the woods. InuYasha released Kouga and grabbed Kagome. "She's mine. You best leave before I tear you apart."  
  
Kouga stammered back a few feet. He began to laugh. "Ha ha, you think that will stop me? Kagome, you will be mine. Mark my words. I'll take you away from dog breath as soon as I kill Naraku. Till then be patient and try not to kill him." With that he turned around and ran away in a puff of dirt.  
  
Kagome stared at his retreating form. "Figures that he would be more arrogant than InuYasha," she thought. She returned her gaze to her love. "Don't worry about him. He'll get the drift some day." InuYasha looked into her eyes. He picked her up and ran back through the trees.  
  
Kouga kept running. He stopped by a creek and waited for his companions to catch up to him. "Man they're so slow." He sat down on a rock.  
  
"Hey, Kouga. Wait up!"  
  
Kouga stood up and watched his companions run up to him. "We saw Kagome back there," one of the men stated.  
  
"I know. She smells like dog breath. He must have marked her as his own. I must defeat Naraku soon so that I can take Kagome away from him and make her my own."  
  
"Have you heard any more rumors about that scientist with the jewel shard?" the other wolf demon asked.  
  
"No, the trail is growing cold." Kouga turned around and ran back into the woods. His companions watched him leave and started to follow him. They kept a steady gaze on the wolf prince and all of a sudden he vanished into thin air. The wolf demons stopped running.  
  
"Kouga, where'd you go?" the first one said.  
  
"Kouga, this isn't funny!" the second one said.  
  
They looked at each other. "I say we go find Miss Kagome," the first one reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, but lets not go the way Kouga was going. I don't feel like getting sucked into whatever he was sucked into," the second one said.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome had returned to the group. They continued on their journey.  
  
"Hey, Miss Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned around. InuYasha growled. "Stupid wolf never learns."  
  
The wolf pack ran up to Kagome and stopped. "Its Kouga, he vanished into thin air. One minute he was running through the woods, the next he vanished."  
  
"Good for him. Maybe it'll be peaceful around here from now on," InuYasha said.  
  
"You said he just vanished? Very peculiar." Miroku scratched his head.  
  
"Wait, people don't vanish. Demons don't vanish either. This doesn't sound right." Sango turned her attention to Kagome. "Should we go investigate?"  
  
"Of course," Kagome said. She looked at InuYasha. "Can you show me where he vanished?" She returned her attention to the wolves.  
  
"Sure my lady, follow us." The wolves turned around and ran back in the direction they had come.  
  
Kagome jumped on her bike and rode off in the direction the wolves went. InuYasha ran and jumped on the back of her bike. Kirara changed into her big cat form and Sango hopped on. She reached out and grabbed Miroku, swinging him just behind her.  
The wolves stopped running. Kagome stopped her bike. InuYasha hopped off the bike as Kagome got off and put the kickstand down. Kirara lighted upon the ground. Both Miroku and Sango jumped off her and Kirara changed back into her smaller form. Shippo poked his head out of the basket on Kagome's bike.  
  
"He vanished some where around here. We're not walking in there. We don't want to vanish also," one of the wolves said.  
  
Kagome walked past the wolves and scanned the area. She noticed a spot that shimmered. She walked closer to it. The air was distorted directly in front of her. She ran her hands over the area.  
  
"Oi, Kagome did you find something?" InuYasha walked toward her.  
  
Kagome stepped forward and into the strange object. InuYasha noticed Kagome vanish and ran the same direction that she went. He vanished. Sango looked at Miroku. "I don't think we should leave them alone. What do you say hoshi?"  
  
Miroku scratched his head. Shippo jumped out of the basket and onto Miroku's shoulder. "If you're going to go in there. Then I'm going too. You can't leave me behind."  
  
Miroku stepped forward. Sango followed him. Miroku sighed and walked in the direction Kagome and InuYasha had gone. He was being pulled through what looked like a long tunnel. Shippo tightened his hold on Miroku as they flew through the air. Light flashed past them. In an instant they were tumbling onto the ground. Miroku groaned and stood up. He heard a thump behind him. He turned around and saw Sango lying on the ground.  
  
Sango got up. "Where are we?" She glanced up and noticed a big building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Washu, there are some strange people in front of the building." Tenchi glanced up from his computer.  
  
Washu walked over to him. "Where?" Tenchi pointed at the screen to the group. "Wonderful, my plan worked. We have visitors. Tenchi, make sure the park is ready for guests. I will go greet them." Washu turned around. "Mihoshi, don't mess with anything." Washu walked out of the room.  
  
The main doors to the building opened up. Out stepped a short woman with red hair. She walked to the edge of the stairs. "Welcome to Anime Park!"  
  
"Who are you and where the hell are we?" InuYasha growled.  
  
"InuYasha calm down. I'm sure she'll explain." Kagome turned her attention to the strange looking woman. She could feel the presence of a jewel shard, but it was distant.  
  
"Look lady, I don't have time for this. Return me to my home at once," Kouga said.  
  
"You sure are a strange lot, but you'll do. I will return you to your home after you do me a favor."  
  
"What sort of favor do you want? If it has anything to do with wom.." Miroku quickly glanced at Sango and decided to change the wording of his sentence, "...Animals then I'll go along with it."  
  
"Animals? Miroku what are you talking about?" Sango looked puzzlingly at him. Miroku just smiled and returned his attention to Washu.  
  
"My name is Washu. I'm the scientific genius that created this park," Washu laughed. "I want you guys to spend the weekend in my park. All you need to do is view all my exhibits and tell me whether you feel the park is safe or not. Then I will return you to your home."  
  
"What if we decide the park isn't safe?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Then you may never leave of course, ha ha," Washu laughed. "I'm a genius."  
  
"Why you.." InuYasha readied himself to launch at Washu.  
  
Kagome stepped in his path and put her hands on his chest. "Calm down InuYasha. Looks like we have no choice but to go along with this."  
  
InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes. He wished that there weren't so many people around so that he could kiss her. He shook his head; now was not the time for that, but definitely later.  
  
"If you all will follow me, I will begin the tour." Washu turned around. She stepped inside the doors. She held one door open and patiently waited for the group to enter.  
  
The group entered the building. The entire group stopped dead in their tracks except Kagome, who kept walking until InuYasha put his hand on her shoulder. She stopped and looked at him. "What's the matter InuYasha?" He was staring wide eyed at the bones of a huge animal. Kagome turned around and glanced in the direction he was looking. "Wow, great display of a Tyrannosaurus." She turned her attention to Washu, who was grinning from ear to ear. "You said this is Anime Park correct? Tell me, what type of animals do you have here?"  
"I'm glad you asked!" Washu walked up a set of stairs that was on the right hand side of the building. "I do have dinosaurs here, but I also have some of my own creations. I don't want to spoil any of the surprises though. Now, if you'll follow me I have a nice video for you to watch."  
  
"What's a video?" Miroku asked before the rest of the gang could.  
  
Kagome turned around. "It's something that you watch. It's kind of like watching performers on a stage, only it's on a screen."  
  
"Oh," Miroku said while still looking perplexed.  
  
Washu led the group up the stairs and through the second door on the right. They entered a small room. There were rows of chairs lined up in front of a large screen.  
  
"If you all would take a seat, I will begin the show!"  
  
Not wanting to cause any trouble, Miroku and Sango sat down in the first available seats. Sango made sure to keep two chairs in between Miroku and herself. Shippo made his way off of Miroku's shoulder and bounced onto the back of a nearby chair. Kirara positioned herself in Sango's lap. Kouga walked up to Kagome and took her hand. "Shall we find a good seat?"  
  
InuYasha growled. Kagome gently removed her hand from Kouga's and smiled. She quickly made her way past Kouga. She entered the middle row of seats, walked to the middle chair, and sat down. Kouga jumped in the air and took the chair to her left. InuYasha growled as he made his way down the aisle and sat down in the chair to Kagome's right in a huff, arms crossed.  
  
The screen came to life. Big numbers counted down the time till the video began. 3, 2.. "Oi Kagome, what's it doing?" InuYasha hopped over the front row of seats and was standing in front of the screen. Washu stopped the video. Kagome sighed, stood up, and made her way to the front of the room. InuYasha reached out with his right hand and extended a claw. Kagome placed her left hand on his. He glanced at her.  
  
"Excuse me! You're messing the show up. Please sit down!" Washu said.  
  
"Yeah dog breath. I don't think we came here to watch you," Kouga said.  
  
"InuYasha, calm down. This is a movie. All you have to do is watch it." Kagome wrapped her hand around his and started walking back toward the seat. InuYasha looked puzzled for a moment before following her. Once they had settled down, Washu started the video again.  
  
Two little figures resembling Washu appeared on the screen. The one on the right started, "Welcome to Anime Park!" "I bet you already knew that, because Washu is a genius," the second one chimed.  
  
Washu began laughing. The first one continued, "This park is the brain child of Washu. As you can probably guess, there are dinosaurs in this park. I bet you're wondering how Washu made animals that have been extinct for sixty-five million years."  
  
"Good question," the second one said. "In fact this is a very easy question to answer. Washu is a genius. It all started the day she was born." The picture faded. When the picture came back it showed a beautiful two-story house. The first figure said, "Washu blew up her home planet.. I mean, to save money, we used the house in which she now resides." The picture scanned into the house. Tenchi was standing just behind a long couch. Ryoko was standing to his left holding what looked like a baby wrapped in a blanket. The camera gave a close-up on the baby and one could see big gray floppy ears. The second figure said, "Washu was born an adult.. I mean, we couldn't find any baby pictures of her."  
  
The pictures showed Washu slowly growing up. Ironically none of the pictures looked like Washu. They did look like Ryo-Ohki and Sasami however. InuYasha yawned. Kagome turned around. "Um... Excuse me. Does this have anything to do with this park? It seems to me like its just talking about you."  
  
"It has everything to do with the park. My life is very important."  
  
Miroku leaned close to Sango. "Sounds like she's full of herself," he whispered. Sango nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Kouga stood up. "Look lady, your life looks interesting and all, but I want to get this over with so that I can go home." He walked towards the back of the room.  
  
Washu pouted. "Alright, don't get so jumpy. If you would take your seat, I'll move on with the presentation."  
  
Kouga growled but found the nearest seat and settled down. Washu stopped the video. "I stopped it only because you seem to want to get this part of the tour over with soon. Besides that video is three hours long."  
  
Kagome turned around. "Three hours long? Are you crazy? What could you possibly talk about for three hours?"  
  
"The director's cut is five and a half hours. I had to cut it down because everyone thought it was too long, so I took out all the unimportant parts. Mostly the parts about how I met the people I stay with and the majority of the adventures that we have had." Washu laughed.  
  
"Yep, she's crazy," Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
Kagome was about to ask another question when InuYasha put his hand on her arm. She turned her attention to him. "Kagome, don't ask any more questions. If she doesn't stop talking about herself I'll kill her," he whispered rather irritatingly. Kagome nodded her head and returned her attention to the front of the room.  
  
Washu stopped laughing and pressed a button. The room began to move. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. "What's going on?" Kagome tried to pry his arms off of her, but he had her in a death grip. She sighed. "The room is moving. It won't hurt you. Calm down."  
  
Kouga grabbed onto his chair for dear life. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and Kirara growled. The room stopped moving. Just beyond where the screen had been, there were people moving around with white lab coats on. On some tables sat computers and on others there were eggs.  
  
"What are they doing?" Miroku asked.  
  
"This is where all the animal's in the park are born. The eggs..."  
  
Kagome stood up. "Is there a way out of here? I want to see the eggs."  
  
InuYasha stood up. "I'll make a way out." He unsheathed his sword.  
  
Washu ran down the aisle waving her arms. "No, don't! Please stop! There's a door over there," she pointed to the left side of the room.  
  
Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes. He quickly re-sheathed his sword. Kouga ran over to Kagome, picked her up, ran over to the door, and exited. InuYasha growled and ran after them. Washu meandered toward the door. Sango and Miroku looked at each other for a second before deciding to follow.  
  
Kouga released Kagome. Kagome looked around the room. On one table she noticed an egg that looked like it was beginning to hatch. She walked over to the table.  
  
"Oh good. One is hatching. Kiyone, when did it start hatching?" Washu asked.  
  
Kiyone walked up to the table, taking a clipboard from her computer desk. "Looks like it just started."  
  
The rest of the group crowded around the table. The egg slowly hatched. Washu smiled as the little creature poked its head out of the shell. Kagome gasped, making Kouga reach out for her. InuYasha wrapped her in his arms. "I'm all right InuYasha! It's that creature. What the heck is it?"  
  
Kiyone rolled her eyes. Washu smiled. "This is my very own creation. You see, I joined the genes of a Velociraptor and..."  
  
"It's so cute," Sango said as she picked the baby up.  
  
"They may be cute as babies, but as adults they are ferocious," Kiyone stated.  
  
"What's a Velociraptor?" Shippo asked.  
  
"They were a rather ferocious meat eating dinosaur," Kiyone pointed at the rounded claws on the baby's feet. "You see those claws?" Shippo nodded his head. "They used those claws to kill their prey."  
  
"That sounds sort of like what InuYasha does to demons," Shippo stated. InuYasha glared at him flexing his claws. Shippo screeched and ducked behind Miroku's head.  
  
"Huh?" Kiyone was confused, but decided not to say anything.  
  
"I believe that lunch is ready. Shall we go eat?" Washu's gaze danced around to all of her guests.  
  
"Wait, do you have any adult Velociraptors?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They aren't Velociraptors..." Kiyone started.  
  
"I don't have Velociraptors. As I was trying to tell you earlier, this is a combination that I created. I took the genes of the Velociraptor and..." Washu sounded extremely excited as she spoke of her creation.  
  
"I know that's not a Velociraptor. It has floppy ears like a rabbit," Kagome said while pointing to the baby in question.  
  
"It kind of looks like the baby that the blue haired woman was holding in your movie," Miroku said while trying to get a better view of the little creature.  
  
"If you ask me, that thing is ugly!" Kouga said while turning his head towards the ceiling.  
  
"No one asked you, wolf!" InuYasha stated.  
  
"Oh and I guess you think that creature is cute? It looks like a half- breed to me. Sounds familiar doesn't it dog breath?"  
  
"Grr, half-breed or not, I can still kick your ass."  
  
"You and what army? Are you going to team up with those half-bred floppy eared ugly creatures? I bet they aren't as dangerous as she says they are!" Kouga pointed at Kiyone.  
  
Kagome placed herself in between the two demons and waved her hands. "Don't fight. Let's try to have a good time this weekend. Please?"  
  
InuYasha looked into her eyes. She looked back pleadingly. He sighed and returned his attention to Kouga. "We'll finish this later wolf." Kouga snorted. 


	9. What's wrong with Kagome?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi, InuYasha, or Jurassic Park.  
  
AnimeFreakBoy- Well, your close, but way off. Actually, you'll have to keep reading to find out!! Oh, I'm using the movie as a reference, you will see that some things are the same, but the story line differs greatly. There are dinosaurs in this park as Washu has stated, but there are also a lot of her mixed up creations.  
  
Foofoocrazy326- Silly!! This is just for you!!  
  
Tsunmi-chan- Why thank you!! Ryoko is coming in Chapter 10!!  
  
Petra- LOL!! Ok, I get the picture!! Sorry this took so long to update!! I had to wait on my editor, mostly because I didn't know what the last thing was that I gave him to edit!!  
  
Mizu- I was wondering the same thing, about the reviews that is!! I thank you also!! About the pairing thing, I'm trying my best to do other pairings besides the obvious, Kagome/InuYasha and Miroku/Sango!! I'm trying to pair him with Ayeka!! What do you think?  
  
Path Walker- Why thank you also!! I'm glad you like it so far!! Well, you shall see the whole Sess/Washu thing!! I need your advice however; do you think I should devote a chapter to how they got together in the first place? I mean, I won't go into much detail later.  
  
Sirius- I hope you don't mind that I shortened your name!! Thank you!! I'm glad you like this as well!! Ryoko is in the next chapter!!!  
  
If you like this story simply write me a review. If you have any questions, I will answer all of them to the best of my abilities!! On with the story..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Park  
  
Chapter 9: What's wrong with Kagome?  
  
Washu clapped her hands. "Shall we have lunch now?"  
  
"I would like to get some air first." Kagome looked at her companions. "You guys go on without me. I'll catch up."  
  
"Kagome," InuYasha looked at his mate worriedly, "are you ok?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Hai, its just a little stuffy in here."  
  
"I'll go with you.." InuYasha started.  
  
Kagome raised her hands to his chest and looked deep into his eyes. "No, InuYasha I need to be alone for a few minutes. I'll be fine."  
  
InuYasha nodded his head, but was not satisfied with that answer. Sango placed the baby back onto the table. "I'll go with her. If its ok with you Kagome."  
  
Kagome glanced at Sango and was about to protest when InuYasha grabbed her shoulders causing Kagome to shift her gaze back to him. Kagome gazed into his eyes. He threw his head back in the direction of the back of the room then slowly started backing away. Kagome caught the hint and followed him. "Uh, I'll be right back."  
  
Kouga stared at InuYasha and began growling. He wasn't sure why the half demon seemed so agitated. "Stupid mutt! Why can't you let her have some privacy?"  
  
Miroku walked over to Kouga and placed his left hand on Kouga's shoulder. "Calm down my good man. This is nothing to get excited over.  
  
"Besides they've already ki..." Shippo's statement was cut off by Miroku's hand connecting with his head.  
  
"Shippo, that won't help," Sango exclaimed. Kouga looked confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong InuYasha? You look worried." Kagome was puzzled. Why would he be worried?  
  
InuYasha wanted to hold her, but his thoughts got the better of him. He stared into her eyes. He remembered that moment when her eyes had turned completely red. He softened his expression. "Kagome, I'm just worried about you. We're in a weird place and I don't trust these people. If you won't let me go with you, at least let Sango, you know that I trust her."  
  
Kagome sighed. "If this is about Kouga..."  
  
InuYasha put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "This is not about Kouga. That arrogant wolf only bothers me when he touches you or makes those stupid comments about loving you."  
  
Kagome lowered her head. "I don't think that is a stupid comment."  
  
"What?" InuYasha was surprised to say the least. "You like hearing that wolf's non-sense?"  
  
"I didn't say anything about liking the person who said it. It's just the thought that someone could love me that's appealing. Forget about that, if you're that worried about me then Sango can accompany me." Kagome wiggled out of his grasp, turned around, and started walking away.  
  
"Wait a minute," InuYasha grabbed her shoulders, "you want someone to love you?"  
  
"Sure InuYasha, what girl, or guy for that matter, doesn't want someone to love them?" She faced him. "Your mother loved you very much. It's a shame that your brother hates you, but take comfort in knowing that my brother looks up to you. I have a feeling that your father loved you as well."  
  
InuYasha blushed. He never thought about it like that. He looked at the ground. All of a sudden, a question danced around in his mind. He returned his gaze to her eyes and without thinking he blurted out, "What about you? Do you love me?" Once he realized what he had said, he shakily took his hands from her shoulders. He briskly turned around on one heel and would have walked away had Kagome not grabbed his kimono.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome held his kimono in a death grip. She twisted her hand in his shirt till it was tightly wrapped around her hand.  
  
InuYasha slumped and hung his head low. "If you're going to sit me, just do it. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Silly mutt!" InuYasha's ears swiveled in her direction. A growl started deep in his stomach, but he managed to cough it down before she noticed. Why had she called him a mutt? Thoughts raced through his mind, memories of a time long forgotten. In his mind he heard the screams, shouts, shots, slaps, and that word, that horrible word. People had called him a mutt for as long as he could remember. He hated the sound of it. The very thought that he was a mutt made him sick. He felt the hand loosen his shirt and slowly turned around, facing Kagome. She was smiling, but why? Had she said that to be mean, or was it all in fun? She couldn't possibly know how much pain that had caused him. Her expression darkened. He gazed at her; a sickening feeling began to grow in his belly. He stood there motionless.  
  
She looked at her hand tightly wrapped in his shirt and slowly released it. She felt an overwhelming sadness radiate off of him. He slowly turned around. She had been smiling, but the instant he turned around all the sadness flooded into her being causing her to drop the smile. She blinked as her vision became blurred. Once her sight came back, she found that she was no longer standing in front of InuYasha. She looked around. A loud scream pierced through the darkness and she grabbed her ears as the sound radiated around in her head, making it seem as if a thousand bombs had been set off right in front of her. Reaching to the side of her head she quickly noticed that her ears were missing. She shook her head as a thought crossed her mind. Shakily she rose her hands higher. When they reached the top of her head, she found the ears that she was afraid to find. Her hand grazed over her hair. Something fuzzy broke the surface and as she explored more she realized that she had dog-ears.  
  
Now thoroughly confused, she glanced at the ground. Her feet seemed a lot shorter than usual. She glanced at her legs and noticed that she was wearing red pants. The scream came again, this time closer than the last. The smell of blood hit her nose like a ton of bricks. Reflexively she put her hand to her nose. She looked around and instinctively took off running in the direction of the screams. Coming around a building, she ground to a halt. A woman sat in the middle of a circle of people. Blood was strewn everywhere. The smell made her sick, but she fought it off as she made her way towards the crowd. She pushed her way past an elderly couple and came to stand in front of the bloodied woman. She felt as if she recognized the woman, but couldn't place the face with a name. The crowd started to laugh. She felt something hit her on the back of her head and she turned around. A man towering overhead stated, "Get lost you stinking mutt. You're kind isn't welcome around here."  
  
More and more people began to pelt her with rocks. Tears flowed like rivers down her face as she ran away from the crowd and eventually out of the village. Stopping at a nearby tree to catch her breath, her vision once again began to blur. Opening her eyes, she saw a very worried looking hanyou staring deep into her eyes. She blinked and raised a hand to his cheek, letting it linger for a moment before she slowly slipped it down the side of his face. His expression softened a bit, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings.  
  
"I'm sorry." It was the only thing she could think of, however she knew it wouldn't ease his pain. The sadness that had enveloped him slowly lifted and was replaced by dread and guilt. His feelings flowed into her once again, causing her to grab her head and cry out in pain.  
  
He circled his arms around her and cradled her body against his chest. She was in pain and all he could do was try to comfort her in the only way he knew how. He looked down upon the fragile body that was curled up in his arms. What had happened to her? Was she sorry for calling him a mutt? She had blacked out for only a moment, but something must have happened during that time.  
  
Her cries ceased and she slowly lifted her head and met his gaze. She now understood a little more about this man before her. She wasn't sure what had transpired, but she was sure that it wouldn't be the last time it happened. He slowly stood up and released her, letting her glide to her feet. She hung onto his shoulder for a moment before letting go. Turning around, she faced a crowd of panic stricken people. As she glanced at each one of them, their expressions lightened up and most of the workers went back to their duties.  
  
Miroku came forward. "Kagome, may I speak with you in private?"  
  
Kagome heard InuYasha growl and watched as the monk raised his hands as if to say that he wouldn't dare touch her. Kagome faced InuYasha once again and his growling ceased as he gazed at her. She smiled and began to walk to the other side of the room. Miroku was dumbfounded and after a few seconds, ran to catch up to her. Kouga stepped forward, but was stopped by Sango, who had grabbed his shirt. InuYasha stepped in Kouga's path, and the wolf prince sighed in irritation. Kagome opened a door and walked out into an open field. At the other side of the field was a large enclosure. She heard the door close behind her and turned to face Miroku.  
  
"My lady, may I ask what happened to you back there?"  
  
"I... I... I'm not sure."  
  
He lowered his gaze for a second, frowning his head in deep concentration. He returned his gaze to her, a determined look upon his face. "I felt a power cascade off your body. It seemed to collide with InuYasha for the brief moment that your eyes were closed. Kagome, I've never felt this power from you before. Then you grabbed your head..."  
  
"I.. I felt InuYasha's sadness. It felt as if all his pain rushed into my body, as if he wanted me to know how he felt. The pain, the suffering, and all the turmoil that he must have went through as a child. Why, you ask? It was all because I called him a silly mutt. He must hate me right now." She turned away from Miroku as tears gently flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Miroku reached a hand out then lowered it as the image of an angry hanyou and Sango filled his mind. He shook his head. "Kagome... I don't think he hates you. He is worried about you, as is everyone else. You really gave us a scare back there."  
  
"You must think I'm crazy. Good old Kagome has gone and flipped her lid. Miroku," she turned around violently, "please don't tell InuYasha about this. He has too much to worry about. This doesn't need to be added to his proverbial fire."  
  
Miroku was too stunned for words. "But my lady, what happens if this becomes a regular occurrence? You don't think it'll go unnoticed, do you?"  
  
She thought about that for a moment. "I guess your right. For the moment I would like to keep this between the two of us. If you sense anything else from me, let me know."  
  
Miroku nodded his head, not quite liking this agreement, but agreeing to it nonetheless. "On one condition."  
  
"Oh gods, don't ask me to bear your child. Don't even think about touching me either," she thought. "And that condition would be?"  
  
Miroku's expression didn't waver as he looked into her eyes. "You tell me the minute you feel anything strange. Don't keep any secrets from me, because you know that I have my ways of finding out."  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Hai, I understand."  
  
"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"  
  
She thought for a moment, but decided not to tell him about the dream she had after she drank InuYasha's blood. Besides she didn't know who those people were and she wanted answers above anything else. "Not at this time. I'm not saying that I won't tell you, just give me time to figure this thing out for myself, ok?"  
  
Miroku sighed. "That sounds fair."  
  
Kagome turned around facing the field once again. "What do you say the two of us go see what that," she pointed to the compound at the end of the field, "is?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha's eyes danced around the dining room. Television screens were hung all around the room, showing various areas of the park, but surprisingly not showing animals. Washu was rambling on about her park, which didn't interest InuYasha in the least bit. Kagome had yet to come back from her talk with Miroku, and this was upsetting InuYasha. He made a motion to stand up, but Sango grabbed his shirt and gave him a look that told him to sit down or die. He promptly sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Satisfied, Sango returned her attention to Washu.  
  
InuYasha leaned over and whispered into Sango's ear. "What's wrong with you? Let me go find Kagome."  
  
Sango still sat transfixed on Washu, but whispered back. "She's alright. Miroku is with her. Settle down."  
  
"You think that makes me happy? That lecherous priest..." His statement was cut short when Sango snapped her head around, the look of death in her eyes. InuYasha gulped.  
  
"If Miroku values our little agreement, he wouldn't dare touch her. You trust Kagome right?" Sango glared at InuYasha, who had backed into the far reaches of his chair.  
  
What had gotten into this girl? "Uh... Of course I do. Why?"  
  
"Then trust that she'll tell us if Miroku does anything to her. Besides, I have a feeling that Miroku is scared of what happened to her. If any of us could figure it out, it would be him. Let him get to the bottom of it. If it's anything for us to be concerned about, they will let us know." Sango narrowed her eyes at InuYasha, and then returned her gaze to Washu, now noticing that the room was silent and all eyes were on their conversation. Sango smiled. InuYasha settled back into his chair and decided never to get on Sango's bad side. 


	10. You mean you bred?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows that I have written here.  
  
SORRY I'M SO LATE POSTING THIS!! Don't worry Path Finder; the entire Washu/Sesshomaru thing will be in the next chapter. Ha ha, I've already decided how I'm going to write it. This is going to seem just like Jurassic Park, however it will change later, just be patient. PLEASE REVIEW THIS IF YOU LIKE IT!! I can't believe that the reviews on this story are almost tied with my first fiction and that one has 15 chapters so far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Park  
  
Chapter 10: You mean you bred?  
  
"What's in there?" Miroku peered into the enclosure.  
  
"Good question. All I can see is trees." Kagome leaned over the edge, being careful not to go near the barbed wire.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. They may look cute, but they are down right dangerous."  
  
Kagome jumped down and turned around. Miroku spun around and eyed the new comer. A woman walked towards them. She had blue spiked hair and was wearing a weird outfit that clung to her sculpted body.  
  
Kagome glanced at Miroku and noticed his giant smile. She elbowed him in the ribs causing him to drop the smile and straighten his stance. Kagome returned her attention to the woman. "Who are you?"  
  
"I should be asking you that, but I can already guess that you must be Washu's guests." She walked up the stairs and stood in front of them. "Did you two wonder off from the main group? You shouldn't be here by yourself."  
  
"I just..." Kagome started.  
  
"We came out to get some air, saw this compound, and came over to investigate it. We didn't mean any harm." Miroku extended a hand towards the woman. "My name is Miroku, and you are?"  
  
"Huh," she sniffed the air and narrowed her gaze at the couple in front of her. She had been sensing demons ever since these people arrived, but neither of the people in front of her seemed to be demons although the female held the slight scent of a demon. She straightened up, extended her hand, and shook hands with Miroku. "Nice to meet you. I am the park game warden. You can call me Ryoko."  
  
Miroku scratched his head. "I know I've seen you before, but where?"  
  
"In that stupid video that crazy woman had us watch." Kagome said then shifted her attention to Ryoko. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kagome."  
  
"Ha ha, yeah I forgot about that stupid video. You're lucky! You got the edited version. She made the rest of us watch the long version."  
  
"She made you watch it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, she locked all the doors and threatened to do horrible experiments on me, if I tried anything. That video was terrible."  
  
For a brief moment, Kagome could sense a strong power inside the woman. She shook her head and figured that it was her imagination or that she was still suffering from what had occurred earlier. "So, you're the park game warden? That means you know what animals are in the park, right? What's in this cage?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct. This cage holds one of Washu's wacky creations. Actually, all of the creations in this park are wacky, as you will soon find out. In this cage are the Veloci-o-ohki's."  
  
"Veloci-o-ohki? What the heck is that?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh, wait a minute. Maybe that's what Washu was trying to describe back in the incubation room. She said she combined the genes of the Velocirapter and something else, but we all interrupted her explanation." Kagome said.  
  
"Good for you! If you hadn't have interrupted her, she would have went on and on for hours. She loves talking about her creations. Most of the time, when I ask her a question, I end up having to walk away from her. Anyway, a Veloci-o-ohki is a combination of the Velocirapter and Ryo-Oki."  
  
"Ryo-Ohki?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Oh, guess you don't know who that is. Ryo-Ohki is my kabbit. In other words, she is a combination of a rabbit and a cat. She is also my space ship."  
  
"Your what?" Miroku was confused.  
  
"Wait, is she an animal or a space ship. She can't be both." Kagome was also confused.  
  
"She is an animal and a space ship. Look, she can turn into a space ship. Does that help?"  
  
"So, you are saying that you have an animal that can change into a space ship? What on earth is a space ship? How is that possible?" Miroku scratched his head in concentration.  
  
"What planet are you from?" Ryoko narrowed her eyes at Miroku.  
  
"I think I understand what you're saying. Tell me, can those Veloci- o-ohki's change into space ships also?" Kagome still didn't understand what Ryoko was talking about, but decided to play along.  
  
"No, believe me, we tried."  
  
A loud sound was heard and they all turned their attention in the direction of the noise. They noticed a fairly large sling being lowered into the cage. Two doors, at the very top of the enclosure, opened up. The sling slowly made its way into the pen. The sound of screaming echoed through the open field. Kagome and Miroku grabbed their ears. Ryoko smiled. As the sling got lower, a giant carrot could be seen. It seemed to be screaming and crying. Kagome and Miroku looked at Ryoko.  
  
"Just watch, this is great!" Ryoko grinned from ear to ear, which was a scary sight.  
  
The sling entered the pen. The sound of screeching came from all side of the cage. The trees began to shake. In an instant the screaming silenced and the sling was brought out of the pen. Once out of the cage, one could see the shattered remains of the sling itself.  
  
Miroku turned to Ryoko. "That was great!"  
  
Kagome looked a little green in the face as she turned around. Miroku turned to her. "Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head. That whole thing with the carrot wasn't what had her feeling sick. It was something else. She couldn't place it, but she swore she felt a great power enter her body for a minute. She shook her head and focused on Miroku. "I'm fine. I don't know what came over me. Shall we join the others for lunch now?"  
  
Miroku nodded his head. They bid Ryoko adieu and walked towards the building. Miroku wanted to ask her what had happened, but decided against it. He figured that they had been gone long enough from the rest of the group and he really didn't feel like getting beat up by an angry hanyou, an exterminator, and a wolf demon.  
  
They entered the building through the door they had come out of. Kiyone greeted them and ushered them to the dining room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door on the right side of the dining room opened. InuYasha sat up as he watched Kagome and Miroku walk through the door and make their way into two empty seats, which were across the table from Sango and InuYasha. Sango eyed Kagome for a moment. Kagome nodded her head and Sango looked away apparently satisfied. Kagome shifted her attention to InuYasha and smiled. He sat back in his chair and sighed.  
  
Kouga, who was sitting to the left of Kagome, grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. He smiled as she looked at him surprised. A growl was heard from across the table, but was cut off by a thud sound.  
  
"Sango! Don't kick me," InuYasha screamed.  
  
"Then calm down and be nice, or I'll have Kagome sit you," Sango shot back.  
  
"Keh," InuYasha crossed his arms and slummed back against his chair. He glanced at Kagome, who glanced back at him with an expression that read, "You better listen to her or I will sit you!" InuYasha sweat dropped and turned his attention to the ceiling.  
  
An hour later, the group was walking down the stairs that lead to the front of the building. The doors flung open and in ran a little girl. She stopped and glanced up at the huge group. Her eyes fluttered over the people. Once she spotted who she was looking for, a giant grin creased her lips. She flung her hands in the air. "Mommy!" She ran up the stairs and straight into Washu's arms.  
  
"Mommy? You mean you bred?" Kouga asked and got elbowed in the ribs by Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at the little girl. The girl looked familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. Kagome looked at InuYasha, who was wearing a bored expression. He yawned.  
  
Sango stepped close to Kagome. "That little girl looks awfully familiar. I know I've seen her before," Sango whispered.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and added, "I was thinking the exact same thing. That means that she's not from my time. But who is she?"  
  
"Who cares?" InuYasha groaned.  
  
Kagome and Sango shot InuYasha a look through slit eyes and then returned their attention to the little girl. Washu cradled the girl in her arms for a moment, and then released her. The excited girl began to ramble about her travels.  
  
"Daddy told me to thank you for getting me out of his hair for the weekend. What did he mean by that?"  
  
Washu eyed the little girl and began to laugh. "Your father is a riot! He was trying to say that you were bothering him, but he was just kidding and you know it. Did he send his servant with you?"  
  
At the mention of a servant Kagome and Sango glanced at each other for a moment. Miroku casually walked over to the two girls. He leaned close to them. "You don't suppose that girl is Sess.."  
  
"Shut up stupid. Don't even suggest that ignorant stuck-up person that I would love to kill." InuYasha gave Miroku a nasty look.  
  
"Rin! Where did you go?" A small toad ran in the front door and all eyes turned to him. InuYasha put a hand over his eyes and shook his head. Miroku began to gloat, but stopped when Sango hit him on the back of the head. Kagome's jaw dropped. Kouga just looked on with mild amusement. Shippo was trying to register the whole event.  
  
Jaken ran up the stairs and straight to Washu and Rin. He took a bow. "My lady, it's so nice to see you again." He straightened up and glared at Rin. "Rin, your father told you not to stray too far from me. Why did you go running off?"  
  
Rin glanced at him. "It was safe to run off, cause I knew where we were. Besides mom knew we were coming." She turned her attention to Washu. "Didn't you?"  
  
Washu shook her head yes and decided to break into the conversation. "Jaken, don't worry about it. She's just fine, isn't she?"  
  
Jaken nodded. "Yeah, but Lord Sess..."  
  
"Sesshomaru will not harm you. I will personally make sure of it." Washu winked at Jaken.  
  
InuYasha fell on his face at the mention of his brother. Kouga perked up, this conversation was getting very interesting. Kagome's thoughts were on the Sesshomaru that she knew. "Sesshomaru detests humans, so why would he put up with Washu?" she thought.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you and Sesshomaru have a kid?" Miroku was the first to speak the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"Why yes. You act as though you know him. Do you?"  
  
InuYasha stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ha ha, you must think we're stupid. Sesshomaru doesn't like humans. So why would he have a kid with you?"  
  
"She doesn't even look like you," Shippo piped up.  
  
"We thought that was a mystery as well. By the way, I'm not human." Washu grinned from ear to ear. Rin eye balled the group and backed up into her mother's legs.  
  
InuYasha sniffed the air. She wasn't a demon, he was sure of it. Come to think of it, there was an unidentified demon in the vicinity. InuYasha looked around, but didn't notice anyone. He inched over to Kouga. "Oi Kouga, do you smell another demon?"  
  
Kouga was about to growl at InuYasha for getting so close to him, but stopped and sniffed the air. He hated to admit it, but dog breath was right. There was another demon somewhere. He nodded his head to InuYasha, who promptly backed away and went over to Miroku.  
  
"Oi Miroku, keep your guard up, there's another demon here somewhere."  
  
Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Yeah, I sensed it when we got here."  
  
InuYasha hit Shippo on the head a couple of times. "Sit!" Bang!  
  
Rin ran over to InuYasha and jumped on his back. "Oh, puppy!" She began rubbing and pulling his ears, finding them very fascinating. InuYasha growled and jerked his head. He began cursing Kagome under his breath.  
  
Kagome squatted next to him. "If you don't want to be subdued again, I suggest you stop calling me names."  
  
InuYasha eyed her for a moment. He hadn't been talking loud enough to be heard by human ears. This puzzled him, but he decided to keep quiet. The spell wore off and InuYasha started to stand up. A scream vibrated through his body making him remember that a certain little girl was on his back. He sighed and laid back down. "Oi Kagome, get her off of me."  
  
Kagome sighed, stood up, and reached for Rin. She screamed again. "Don't touch me. Only my mommy can touch me."  
  
Washu walked over to her and picked her up. InuYasha jumped off the ground and turned his attention to a certain kitsune. He was about to ask Shippo some questions when Washu cut him off. "The tour cars are waiting out front. If you all would follow me, we will continue the tour." 


	11. 

Hi there,  
  
I figured I would take this time to acknowledge all of my faithful readers and answer some of your questions.  
  
KuteKitten1- Lol, I'm working on it, honestly. I had to go back and redo it. I'll get it done as soon as I can.  
  
Path Walker- Its always a delight to read your reviews!! Just wait till I finish this chapter, its sure to be unexpected.  
  
Sunbeam1- Lol, that's quite all right!!  
  
Senia Naku- Guess I don't understand where you are confused. Hopefully things will get clearer for you in the next chapter.  
  
Sana-Chan- Why thank you!! I always love reading those types of reviews.  
  
Star Katt- Thank you also!! More is coming, soon!!  
  
Midnight Youkai- Ah, you are right, but you are forgetting one important detail. Washu is a scientific genius!!! I'm sure you can guess where this is going to lead. Oh and thank you for the bit of info that I got wrong, I have fixed it, but not on the site yet. Also, as to your last question, that is for me to know and for you to pull your hair out trying to guess. LOL, I'm just kidding. But I don't want to reveal anything just yet, ok?  
  
Tina- You shall see, you shall see!! LOL!!!  
  
Purestarlight71- If you like this then you should read Love Has No Boundaries, which is my other fiction. That one currently has 15 pages I do believe!! Thank you for the great review also!!  
  
OK, I think that about does it for the reviews on this chapter. I have to say that this was the most reviews that I have ever gotten on this story or the other one. 10 reviews. I bet this has everything to do with the whole Sesshomaru/Washu thing!!! LOL. You guys are great.  
  
*IMPORTANT NOTE* I will be without a computer for a week. Therefore I will be unable to upload the new chapter till next week. This should give me plenty of time to figure out how on earth Sess.... Oop, to much information there!! Actually, I know how they meet; it's the more subtle details that I need to work out. Anyway, bare with me please.  
  
Xfiledino 


	12. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, InuYasha, or Excel Saga.  
  
It's the moment you've all been waiting for. I've finally finished the entire Sesshomaru/Washu thing!!! YEAH!! So, it's longer than I originally thought it was going to be, but hey I'm not complaining. Oh, and it's more zany than I originally planned also. Oh well, read and enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Park  
  
Chapter 11: Explanations  
  
InuYasha turned his attention to Washu. "Wait! First of all, I'd like to know how on earth you and my idiotic brother got together."  
  
"Well, if you really want to know, then there is only one way to explain it to you. I'll have to show you a flash back." Washu said.  
  
"No, not a flash back," Ryoko yelled from another part of the building.  
  
"I love flash backs! Almost as much as I love randomly inserted characters."  
  
The group turned around and stared at the new comer. She had long golden hair, that was tied back behind her, and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of small green shorts, a green tank top that perfectly outlined her bosom, over which was a small green jacket, and green gloves, with the fingers cut out, on both her hands. Miroku smiled and began to walk towards her, but Kagome grabbed his robes and yanked him back. He stumbled back a few steps. His robe got caught under his feet and he tripped. He fell backwards towards Kagome, but InuYasha caught him and pulled him to his feet. The priest nodded a thank you to the hanyou, but was greeted with a warning growl. Miroku shook his hands in front of his face and backed away from Kagome.  
  
"Who are you?" Kouga asked, returning his attention to the strange woman.  
  
"My name is Excel." She faced Kouga and then turned her attention back to Washu. "I only came for the flash back. Can we get on with it already?"  
  
All eyes were on Washu. "Sure." Washu shifted her attention to the area off to the left of the stairs. The showcase of dinosaurs vanished and was replaced by a blue screen. A giant number three with a circle around it appeared, next was a number two and so on. The screen went blank for a moment, and then a house appeared surrounded by a lush green forest. The image panned into the house, through rooms, around corners, and into a closet. Darkness greeted the observers for a moment before the image opened up into a laboratory. The image paused.  
  
"I think its only proper to give you a little bit of information before the flash back continues," Washu stated, then turned her attention to her captive audience. "This is the house in which I reside. Some of you should remember it from the film we watched before. This particular room that you're looking at is my laboratory. I was working on my latest invention at the time. You can see me sitting at my computer.."  
  
"No, I don't see you anywhere. Kagome, do you see her?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Oops, sorry," Washu said. "I stopped the image too early." The image started again and fast-forwarded, stopping just behind Washu's figure. "There we go. Anyway..."  
  
"Skip the boring stuff. They don't want to hear it Washu. All they want to know is how..." Ryoko yelled.  
  
"I know, I know. Geez! Bother some demon," Washu said. That comment didn't go unnoticed by any of the demon's present however. All of whom ignored her comment in favor of the explanation at hand.  
  
InuYasha opened his mouth as if he was going to ask a question, but Kagome grabbed his arm. He glanced at her. She gazed back with eyes that read, "If you don't ask any questions, I'll make it up to you later." InuYasha smirked and took a step back, standing next to Kagome.  
  
"As I was saying, I was working on my computer when.."  
  
"You had a major brain fart and decided to get some food to feed it," Ryoko said. She was leaning on the railing at the top of the stairs, wearing a bored expression.  
  
"Nice choice of words," Kouga commented.  
  
Shippo jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and onto InuYasha's. "That's her. She's the demon I was sensing."  
  
"Gee squirt, I figured that out already." InuYasha glanced at Kouga, but the wolf didn't seem to care about the female demon's presence. Actually, the only one in the group that seemed agitated, besides InuYasha, was Kirara, who was growling softly in Sango's arms. InuYasha returned his attention to the blue haired demon.  
  
Kagome noticed InuYasha's peril and decided that drastic measures were called for, lest she have to sit him into the ground. She slid in front of him and grabbed his arms, placing them around her waist. She snuggled into his chest and noticed that he was stiff.  
  
InuYasha's attention was on Ryoko, thus he didn't notice that Kagome had moved in front of him. His gaze returned to his mate when he felt her grab his arms and wrap them around her waist. "What on earth is she doing? This isn't the place to be doing this, although it feels really good," he thought. He chanced a look around at his companions.  
  
Miroku wore a giant smile, which was wiped away when Sango's boomerang connected with the back of his head sending him sprawling to the ground with swirly eyes. Kouga growled in aggravation, but Sango came to the rescue again and pummeled the wolf with her boomerang before he knew it was coming. Sango then returned her attention to InuYasha and smiled.  
  
"Can I continue my story?" Washu asked.  
  
"Yes, please do. Can you skip the boring stuff though? Flash backs are not supposed to be boring," Excel said.  
  
"She's my type of girl," Ryoko commented.  
  
"Ok, look I went to get some food and Mihoshi screwed up my computer. Anyway, the next thing I knew I was in some forest. I could have sworn that I was on my way to the kitchen."  
  
The image stopped and faded. When the image came back, one could see Washu standing in the middle of a dense green forest. "This is where things get confusing. I walked around for what seemed like hours..."  
  
"But in actuality it was only five minutes," Ryoko stated.  
  
"Ryoko, who's telling this story, you or me?" Washu turned her attention to Ryoko.  
  
"I could tell it if you want. I'd make your two-hour explanation into a ten-minute explanation. That way they can get on with the tour some time before next weekend."  
  
"Shut up Ryoko. It won't take that long. As I was saying, I walked around the forest trying to get my bearings straight when I ran into this really gorgeous man."  
  
"Gorgeous? Don't make me gag. He's disgusting," InuYasha stated.  
  
"InuYasha, be nice just this once, for me?" Kagome turned to face him, while still in his arms.  
  
InuYasha stared into her eyes and nodded his head. Kagome turned back around and was surprised when InuYasha tightened his hold on her and brought her body closer to his. She sighed and snuggled back against his chest. "You can continue Mrs. Washu."  
  
"Arigatou! That gorgeous man was, of course, Sesshomaru. It didn't start off so hot however. First, he claimed I was trespassing in his lands and demanded to know what I wanted. I had no answer for this, so I asked him where I was."  
  
"Washu, why don't we just watch the flash back instead? It's more entertaining," Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yeah, flash backs are cool," Excel commented.  
  
During Washu's entire explanation, the flash back had continued showing the audience what had happened. There was only one difference, Washu and Sesshomaru's lips seemed to be moving, but there was no sound coming from the screen.  
  
"Fine, I'll turn the flash backs sound back on." Washu made a motion with her hands and the sound on the screen came on full blast. Sesshomaru's growl seemed to vibrate around the room. Even the glass on the windows vibrated. Washu laughed and moved her hands over her seemingly invisible keyboard and the volume returned to a bearable level.  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
"Grr, yeah right wench," InuYasha yelled.  
  
"God bitch, don't you realize that some of us have very sensitive ears?" Kouga growled.  
  
"Will you all shut up? Damn, this story is going to take forever to explain if everyone keeps interrupting. The next person who opens their mouth and disturbs Washu will get it from me," Sango exclaimed. All eyes shot to the demon exterminator. She held her boomerang in front of her and had a menacing look on her face.  
  
Washu cleared her throat. "Uh.. Arigatou. Lets just watch the flash back. Shall we?"  
  
The group returned their attention to the flash back screen. Sesshomaru was standing across from Washu. His cool, collected, and emotionless voice was saying something about nosy females. She on the other hand was saying something about idiotic men. After a few more minutes of throwing insults at each other, Sesshomaru extended his claws and lunged toward Washu. A fight ensued.  
  
Washu managed to dodge all of Sesshomaru's advances, leaving him totally awed. She had managed to hit him with a few fireballs, but that only served to make him angrier.  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Ryoko asked. Sango gave her a death stare, but the demon just gave her one in return.  
  
Shippo had crawled over InuYasha's shoulder and was now lying cradled in Kagome's arms, fast asleep. InuYasha wasn't paying attention to anything other than Kagome. He still held her close to his body, and the smell that radiated off of her was too enticing to his senses.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwww," Everyone, except Shippo and InuYasha, yelled. That broke InuYasha out of his trance. He looked around to see what the commotion was all about. The screen caught his attention. Sesshomaru and Washu were kissing. InuYasha shook his head. "No wonder," he thought.  
  
Washu stopped the flashback and turned her attention to her audience. "He is not disgusting."  
  
"Whatever! That's fucking sic...." InuYasha started but was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"So you kissed him first? I'm surprised he let you get that close to him."  
  
"I like women who take the first step," Miroku said. He glanced at Sango and noticed her right eye twitching. He returned his gaze to Washu and decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"I only kissed him to throw him off guard. He didn't know what hit him. Plus, it pissed him off even more, which made the fight more interesting."  
  
"Um, is this going to turn into a porno story?" Excel asked.  
  
"Mommy, I wanna see the dinosaurs," Rin whined.  
  
"Rin, be quiet. Let your mother finish her story," Jaken said.  
  
"Jaken, she's not bothering me. Give mommy a moment darling. No, this isn't going to turn into a porno."  
  
"Darn," came Miroku's silent reply.  
  
Washu continued. "By the time the fight was finished, he had figured out that I wasn't a human. He demanded an explanation. I told him that I'd give him an explanation the minute he told me the truth about how he felt about the kiss. He just huffed and took to the air. I followed him, which aggravated him to no end. I finally wore him down after being around him for five days. Do you guys know how stubborn he is?"  
  
"Yeah, we sure do," Kagome and InuYasha, said at the same time. This surprised them. Kagome turned around and winked at her mate, who just stood there staring at her.  
  
"Anyway, seeing as how I'm such a genius, I convinced him that he could use some state of the art equipment. He, of course, had no idea what I was talking about.."  
  
"Just like the rest of us," Kouga added. Kagome and Sango shot him a "be quiet or else" look. He grimaced and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"By this time, the people I live with had figured out what had happened and rescued me. It took me a couple of days to figure out where I had been, but when I did, I went back there and brought him back here with me. That's how the whole thing started. He was intrigued by my inventions. Over the next few months, I made several adjustments and additions to his castle. I even wore him down on the inside. I had fallen in love with him by this time, but I could tell that it was going to take considerably longer for him to fall for me."  
  
"Shoot me now," Ryoko cried.  
  
"Mommy, the dinosaurs?" Rin whined, and tugged on Washu's shirt.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see the dinosaurs thingies also," Shippo whined.  
  
"Ack, ok ok. I get the drift. Look, to get to a guys heart you have to please his mind."  
  
"I always thought you had to please his stomach," Kagome mused.  
  
"His stomach? Kagome that's just plain stupid," InuYasha said.  
  
Kagome turned around and patted him on his stomach. "Want some ramen later?" she whispered. InuYasha nodded his head, and had a huge grin plastered on his face. Kagome turned back around.  
  
"You have a point. However, in this case I had to please the macho side of him. I had to make him believe that he would be untouchable or unbeatable. Over time, he grew to love me. One thing led to the other and now we have little Rin here. He now has an arsenal of weapons at his disposal."  
  
"Wait, how did one thing lead to another? Sesshomaru isn't one to give up so easily," InuYasha stated.  
  
"Ah love, it's so beautiful!" Excel said.  
  
"I didn't say it was easy. It took me ten years to win his approval. He put up a fight the entire time though." She laughed a little and gave a sigh. "He's so cute when he's angry." She had stars in her eyes as she said that last statement.  
  
"Oh brother," InuYasha said.  
  
"But how did you win him over?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, if I get into that then the rating of this story will change to triple X."  
  
"Never mind, we don't want to know." InuYasha answered for the group.  
  
"Mommy, I wanna go on the tour!" Rin was throwing a temper tantrum.  
  
"Alright dear! Shall we start the tour now?"  
  
"That's my cue to leave. By the way, that was the most boring flash back ever. I, Excel, am going to report you to Lord Ilpalazzo." With that she ran out the front door, and got hit by one of the tour cars as it came to a stop in front of the building.  
  
"Ah, she's dead," Ryoko commented.  
  
"Good, her voice was annoying," Kouga added.  
  
Excel's body could be seen floating in an endless void. A woman's voice echoed in the space. "Excel, it is not your time to die. I shall restore the story from the point in which you went to see the flash back."  
  
"Like hell you will! If you make us sit through that story one more time, I'll rip the space time continuum apart with my bare hands," Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to see it either. Can't you restore the story for them and return me to Lord Ilpalazzo?" Excel asked.  
  
"Huh, fine. Have it your way." Excel vanished. 


	13. Barrier? What Barrier?

Disclaimer: This is chapter 12, if you haven't figured out that I don't own InuYasha or Tenchi Muyo by now then there is no hope for you.  
  
Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. I've decided to go ahead and post the next chapter, to end some of the suspense. Will they ever start the tour? What's wrong with Kagome? Who are those three people who don't give her any answers? Will any more random characters show up? What type of creations did Washu make? Will Mihoshi mess anything else up? What's the point of this story anyway?  
  
Maybe these questions will be answered and maybe not. You'll just have to read to find out!!  
  
OH, I want to enter a fanfiction contest on MM.org, but I'm not sure what I should enter. They said you have to send them a page and a half of a fic that is posted on their site, and this one is posted there. If anyone can help it, it would be great!! Feel free to e-mail me!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Park  
  
Chapter 12: Barrier? What barrier?  
  
The previous incident forgotten, the group walked outside. Three jeeps awaited them. Rin jumped down the stairs and ran to the first car. She climbed inside. Jaken moaned, but followed her, getting into the front seat of the first vehicle.  
  
Miroku glanced at Shippo and smiled. "Why don't you go ride with Rin?"  
  
Shippo looked surprised for a moment. "Why me? I don't want to ride with Jaken."  
  
"Keep her company. Don't tell me you're going to leave her alone with Jaken?"  
  
"She's used to him, so it's different."  
  
Sango had heard the conversation. She knew what Miroku was thinking and for some reason it didn't bother her in the least bit. She leaned towards Shippo. "I think you'll have more fun if you're with someone close to your own age."  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango for a moment and hid his shock. "Is she thinking what I'm thinking? She must be. The way I figure it, there are three of those things. If Rin, Jaken, and Shippo ride in the first one, then Sango and myself can ride in one of the other ones. Poor InuYasha will be left with Kouga, but who cares!" he thought.  
  
Shippo sighed. "I'll just ask Kagome..."  
  
"Uh, Shippo I think that it would be a good idea if you rode with Rin." Kagome watched as his expression turned to shock.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? What's all this about riding with Rin? What are those things?" InuYasha jumped in the air, landing near one of the vehicles.  
  
Kagome started walking down the stairs, but was stopped by Kouga, who grabbed her arm. "Leave the idiot alone. If he wants to embarrass himself, let him. What are they anyway?"  
  
Kagome looked at Kouga. She tried to yank her arm out of his grasp, but it was no use. She smiled. "Those are cars. I suppose they will take us on a tour. We just have to get in."  
  
"Cars? Interesting." Miroku scratched his head. He made his way down the stairs and over to the last car. He opened the door and turned around, but quickly decided against asking Sango to ride with him for fear of loosing their bet. He climbed into the back seat of the car and slammed the door.  
  
InuYasha turned around and saw Kouga holding Kagome's arm. He growled and jumped in the air. "Sit!" Bang!  
  
Kagome returned her attention to Kouga and gave him the most adorable face she could. "I won't stop him again. Please let me go."  
  
InuYasha grinned evilly from his position on the ground. Kouga released Kagome, who then slid next to Sango. "Um, Sango? Which car are you planning on going in?" she whispered.  
  
Sango glanced at her friend. "What ever do you mean?"  
  
Kagome stared through slit eyes at Sango. "You know exactly what I mean. Go ride with him and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
Sango started to voice her opinion on that matter when InuYasha grabbed Kagome and jumped down next to the second car. Sango sighed and walked down the stairs. Washu grinned from ear to ear. Her little plan was working better than she hoped. She turned around and headed back inside the building.  
  
Shippo had made his way into the first car. He and Rin looked like they were enjoying an interesting conversation. Jaken banged his head on the window. Sango opened the back door to the last car and let Kirara jump in. She then shut the door, went around to the front, and climbed in. Miroku grinned, but quickly hid it when Sango turned around to look at him.  
  
"You better not.."  
  
"I won't touch you. I still remember our agreement. You think I want to loose?" He settled back in his seat. Kirara curled up next to him, quickly falling asleep.  
  
Sango returned her attention to the front of the car. "We shall see about that."  
  
Kagome climbed into the front seat of the second car and shut the door. Kouga climbed in right behind her and InuYasha climbed in the other side. Kouga and InuYasha growled at each other. Kagome turned around. "Would you two like to be left alone? I'm sure Shippo wouldn't mind some company." She opened the door.  
  
InuYasha grabbed her arm. "Oi Kagome, don't leave me alone with him."  
  
Kagome snapped her head around. "What do you mean, InuYasha? I thought the two of you were growling at me. Like you were trying to tell me to leave you alone, so that you could get it on or something."  
  
InuYasha glanced at Kouga, who just smirked. "Kagome, what are you talking about? Why would I want to be alone with Kouga?"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome leave us alone. Then I can kill you dog breath," Kouga stated.  
  
InuYasha let go of Kagome's arm. Growling he turned his attention to Kouga. Kagome stared at them for a few moments then exited the car. She leaned back into the car. "I get the picture. You don't have to make a show of it." She stepped back out of the car and a weird picture popped into her mind. She saw InuYasha and Kouga kissing. She shook her head and slammed the car door. "Oh god, look what I've started. Now I'm thinking about it. What next?" she thought. She walked a few feet and felt a wave of energy enter her body. It was the same energy that entered her at the Veloci-o-ohki's pen. She staggered for a few moments before dropping to her knees and grabbing her head.  
  
Kouga and InuYasha stared at her retreating figure. As soon as she hit the ground, both demons scrambled out of the vehicle and to her side. Kouga reached her first and cradled her head in his lap. InuYasha wanted to slap him, but decided that Kagome was more important than some stupid fight with Kouga. InuYasha knelt next to her, taking her closest hand in his. He raised her hand to his face and kissed the back of it lightly.  
  
"Come on Kagome, don't do this to me," InuYasha thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Took you long enough this time!"  
  
Kagome slowly woke up and looked around. "Huh?"  
  
"You are more powerful than we expected. We have been trying to talk with you again, but you have deflected our every attempt," a young male stated.  
  
Kagome stood up. "You are the same people that I talked to before. The ones that won't give me any answers. What do you want?"  
  
"That is correct. This time we bring you a warning. Be careful around the hanyou. You are becoming more and more sensitive to his feelings," a second young male said.  
  
"Learn to control your powers or it will be your undoing," the female said in a rough tone.  
  
"Who are you people? You pull me here to give me warnings, but you don't give me any answers." Kagome looked around. She was frustrated beyond belief. How dare these people pull her away from her mate and not give her answers?  
  
"We told you, that information does not need to be given to you at this time. If we tell you who we are, then it would disrupt future events. We are only allowed to contact you when it is necessary," the second male stated irritatingly.  
  
"Then why contact me at all? Are you going to tell me how to avoid having InuYasha's feelings rush into my body? How to avoid passing out every couple of hours? How to block myself from you people?"  
  
"Don't be silly. You can't block yourself from us. No matter how many barriers you put up, we will find a way in. We are not here to hurt you. We want to help you," the first male voice chimed.  
  
"Keh!" At the sound of her very InuYasha like response, she clamped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"She's talking like fa..." A loud slap vibrated through the vast abyss.  
  
"I'm talking like who?" Kagome wasn't sure what he had said, but she also didn't want to jump to any conclusions.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you don't know the person," the female was quick to cover up.  
  
"Look, we didn't want to keep you here for long. Keep that wolf demon away from your hanyou. They will cause you more turmoil than you can handle right now. Don't let them fight either. We will contact you again," the second male voice said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find her head in Kouga's lap. InuYasha was on her left side holding her hand. Kagome looked surprised as she realized that neither demon was growling or fighting. She slowly sat up.  
  
"Oi Kagome, what happened?" Kouga was the first to voice the question both demons had in their minds.  
  
"N.. nothing. I'm fine, trust me." She stood up shakily.  
  
InuYasha grabbed her shoulders and pulled her body to his. Once she was against him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled his head close to her ear. "Kagome, something is wrong. Tell me what it is. I'm worried about you," he whispered.  
  
Kouga stepped closer towards the couple and went to slap InuYasha, but his hand connected with an invisible shield. He staggered back a few steps, shocked. Miroku leapt out of the vehicle he was in. He had been in an interesting conversation with Sango, and thus hadn't noticed all the commotion going on outside the vehicles. He felt a barrier rise and had quickly looked up just in time to see Kouga hit an invisible shield. He ran over to the scene.  
  
"Kouga, are you ok?"  
  
Kouga shook his head, keeping his attention on Kagome. "What did I just hit? Dog breath shouldn't have powers to create a shield. That must mean that Kagome is producing it, but I've never known her to do that," he thought.  
  
Miroku stepped over to the barrier and ran his hands over the wavy shimmering surface. Kagome stood wrapped in InuYasha's embrace, while staring at Miroku wide eyed. InuYasha had been staring at Kagome, locked in a daydream wishing that no one else was around, and thus he hadn't noticed all the commotion. Coming back to his senses, while trying to knock his inner demons back into place, he glanced up and noticed Miroku staring at Kagome. He looked to the other side and noticed Kouga staring at them as if he'd seen a ghost. He returned his gaze to Kagome. "What's going on?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I.. I don't know."  
  
'Drop the shield. You've made your point. I doubt he'll try anything else against InuYasha while you're around.'  
  
"Huh?" Kagome turned her head so that she could stare into InuYasha's eyes. "But I don't know how to drop the shield InuYasha." 


	14. Hurricane?

Disclaimer: You should know this by now!! I also don't own Fruits Basket!  
  
Ok, to all my fans, I'm finally updating, not that it's been very long!! Read and Review!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Park  
  
Chapter 13: Hurricane?  
  
InuYasha stared at her with a blank expression. "Kagome, what are you talking about? What shield?"  
  
'He doesn't know what you're talking about. Just relax; you're too high strung right now. Kiss your mate, that should relax you and allow you to drop the barrier.'  
  
Kagome returned her gaze to Miroku. "What are you talking about hoshi?"  
  
"Huh? I didn't say anything. Are you ok Kagome?"  
  
Kagome was surprised. Who was talking to her? Was she the only one that could hear him?  
  
'Yes, you are the only one that can hear me. Drop your shield.'  
  
This voice was different from the three voices from before. It was rougher and had a harsher tone. "I told you, I don't know how to drop it. I didn't even know that I could make a shield," Kagome blurted out.  
  
InuYasha released his grip on her and turned her around to face him. "Kagome who are you talking to?"  
  
Kagome glanced into a very worried hanyou's face. How could she answer him? "Uh, no one I guess."  
  
'Kiss him and drop your shield. If it remains up any longer it will endanger your life. You must become more proficient at using it if you wish to keep it up for a long length of time.'  
  
Kagome leaned towards InuYasha. He started to pull his head away, but she circled her arms around it. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed his head down. He refused to budge. "InuYasha, make me relax so I can drop this barrier," she whispered.  
  
He stared wide-eyed at her. "Kagome, what are you talking about?" he whispered back.  
  
She sighed. How hard could it be to get him to kiss her? "Kiss me," she said under her breath.  
  
He was surprised. Why did she want to kiss him at a time like this? Not to mention all of the people that were watching them. She could tell that he wasn't too keen on public displays of affection. "If I don't drop this barrier soon, my life will be endangered," she whispered.  
  
Shock crossed his face as the realization of her words sank in. He pulled his head closer to hers and wrapped his arms around her. His lips caught hers. She melted to his touch and relaxed in his embrace. Miroku noticed the barrier slowly dissipate. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Sango was standing next to him. A look of panic and worry crossed her features. Miroku glided towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, shocking her out of a trance.  
  
Kouga could hardly contain his anger. Why was InuYasha kissing his girl? "Oi dog breath, stop..."  
  
Miroku had moved to shut the wolf demon up, but Sango was faster. Her hand connected with the back of Kouga's head. Miroku grinned at the sight and returned his attention to the kissing couple.  
  
After a few minutes, InuYasha broke the kiss and placed his head on Kagome's shoulder, hiding behind her hair. "I wish that we were alone right now. I want you so bad," he whispered.  
  
She smiled and ran her hands through his hair. "Thank you InuYasha. I'll make it up to you later," she whispered back.  
  
He let a smile crease his lips. "Promise?"  
  
"Of course, you deserve it!"  
  
He raised his head and slowly released her. Kagome turned around and noticed that a crowd had formed. "Uh..."  
  
"Can we get on with the tour? If you will get inside the vehicles, I will start the program." Tenchi's voice rang throughout the surrounding landscape.  
  
InuYasha stifled a growl. Once full, the cars started on their pre- programmed route. Kagome spent the next few minutes explaining to Kouga and InuYasha about the car's movements and reassuring them that the beast wouldn't kill them. When they finally sat back and relaxed she returned her attention to the road ahead just in time to see a giant gate. The doors opened and a voice boomed over the cars speakers.  
  
"Welcome to Anime Park!"  
  
The voice sounded an awful lot like Sesshomaru. "Keh, why does that voice sound familiar?" InuYasha was the first to post a question on that matter.  
  
Washu's voice piped over the speakers. "To save on expenses, we enlisted a volunteer to narrate the tour. Unfortunately no volunteer's came forward and all the people I forced to do it did a horrible job. In the end, he did the best job. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that the speaker system in the cars allows you to hear the people in the other cars. I'm a genius. Enjoy the tour!"  
  
"Great! An entire tour with Sesshomaru's monotone voice, how exciting!" Miroku said sarcastically. Sango nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"We are approaching the first stop on our tour." The cars came to a halt. "If you will direct your attention to the left side of the car, you will see our first exhibit." All the occupants of the three cars turned their attention to their left side.  
  
"Oi Kagome, what's in there?" InuYasha and Kouga said simultaneously.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to know? I've never been here before."  
  
"Rin, do you know what's in there?" Shippo asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh..." Rin thought hard. She'd been on this tour a million times and had seen all of the animals and weird creations. "I think its some sort of animal."  
  
"Rin, I believe there are dinosaurs in this pen. Something called a Stegosaurus, I think." Jaken tried to sound intelligent, but both Shippo and Rin ignored him.  
  
"The Stegosaurus is a majestic creature... Washu who wrote this stuff?"  
  
"Sess honey, just read the paper, I'm not stopping the recorder."  
  
"Hum, as you can see their pointy..."  
  
"I don't see any," Shippo chimed.  
  
"Geez, they could have edited the recording," Kagome said under her breath.  
  
The cars started moving again. InuYasha slumped back in his seat. "That was pointless. I wanted to see the stego whatever."  
  
"Life doesn't run on schedules. You just can't snap your fingers and expect an animal to appear. If that were the case then InuYasha would appear whenever we want."  
  
"I dare you to come over here and say that Miroku!" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Ha ha, even your friends harp on you dog breath," Kouga said.  
  
"Kouga, stop it. You two better not fight, or I will get out and leave you two alone." Kagome wished that the two demons would get along. She didn't understand why they always had to fight. Then again, she was InuYasha's mate now, and it was in his nature to protect her. That arrogant wolf couldn't get it through his thick head that she belongs to InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome don't leave me." InuYasha looked at her solemnly.  
  
"I won't leave unless you two start fighting. I mean it Kouga behave. I won't hold InuYasha back any more." Kagome had a serious look on her face.  
  
"The next stop on our tour takes us to one of Washu's very own creations." The cars stopped moving. "If you would direction your attention to the right side of the vehicles, you may notice..."  
  
Sesshomaru's voice was soon tuned out. "They look like ordinary people to me," Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, what's so great about them?" InuYasha glared at the men then slumped back in his seat crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Three men sat around a table, playing cards. The oldest one had short black hair. He was laughing at the younger men. The young man on the left was a snappy dresser and had purple hair. The other man had short orange hair, and wore a black and white bead bracelet on his left hand. A petit female came into the clearing and walked towards the men. She carried a tray of food in her hands. Her foot hit a rock and she fell towards the ground.  
  
All three men shot up from their seats and raced to her side. The snappy dresser got to her first and wrapped his arms around her. She fell on top of him. The instant they hit the ground, there was a puff of smoke. The young man had turned into a mouse. His clothes lay scattered on the ground. The woman got up quickly and took the mouse in her hands. She placed him on the picnic table. The orange haired man sat down shaking his head. The oldest man started on another fit of giggles.  
  
At the sight of the transformed young man, InuYasha had turned his attention to the scene. Miroku, InuYasha, and Kouga gasped and began to fear for their own safety. Who knew what that crazy park lady had in store for them after the tour?  
  
Sango smiled. "Wow, hey Kagome wouldn't that be neat. I wish we had the power..."  
  
Miroku snaked his arm around the chair and placed his hand over her mouth. "Sango, don't give the crazy lady any ideas. The last thing we need is for that lady to do experiments on us."  
  
Kirara growled at him and he slowly released the demon exterminator, fearing that he may have lost their bet. She turned around. "Hoshi, I wouldn't dream of it, honestly." Sango made the prettiest face she could. The sight of his face was too much, but she kept her composure and tried not to laugh herself into a coma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mihoshi, have you finished programming the computer?" Kiyone whispered.  
  
"I think so. Can you tell me what this system does?"  
  
Kiyone got in front of Mihoshi's computer screen. She squinted as she looked at the bright display. "Uh Mihoshi, that's the wrong program. How did you get into that? You didn't mess with anything in there, did you?"  
  
"Well, I changed some of the pictures. For instance, in this picture," Mihoshi pointed to a picture that looked very much like the north section of the island, "the sun was shining, but it's shining everywhere else, so I decided to change it. I put some dark clouds there instead."  
  
Kiyone shook her head. "Washu's going to kill you. That is the weather control center. Whatever you do, don't press anything else. We have to fix this mess."  
  
"Why not? I was having fun. Hey Kiyone, what does this do?" Mihoshi pointed to the bottom of the screen. A red button was flashing in the middle that read, "Press here to activate." Mihoshi maneuvered the mouse pointer till it hovered just over the flashing button.  
  
"No! Mihoshi don't press it! That activates..." It was too late. Mihoshi pressed the button. Sirens echoed through the halls. Washu ran in the control room. Kiyone slowly stepped away from Mihoshi.  
  
Tenchi turned around and waved his hands in front of his face. "It wasn't me."  
  
"Mihoshi..."  
  
"What the hell is going on around here?" Ryoko appeared in the doorway. She glanced around. Washu looked like she was about to kill Mihoshi. Ryoko smiled, found the closest seat, and settled back to watch the show.  
  
"Hey Washu, I was just outside and there is a storm on the horizon. What's going on?" Sasami asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Kiyone, what did she do this time?" Washu crept toward Mihoshi, an angry glint in her eyes. Thoughts raced through her mind, mostly about how many different experiments she could do on the blond.  
  
"Uh... She was messing with your weather controls and pressed the button to activate a hurricane. I tried to stop her, but you know Mihoshi." Kiyone had backed to her desk in the far right corner.  
  
Mihoshi eyed the computer screen. "Is that what that button did? What does this one do?" Mihoshi maneuvered her mouse to another set of blinking buttons. She chose the middle button and pressed it before Washu could reach her.  
  
The sirens grew louder. Ryoko smirked. Tenchi sighed and shook his head. Sasami made a timely exit. Kiyone grabbed her ears and turned her attention to her computer screen. Washu ran over to the main computer and began frantically pressing buttons. Soon the sirens stopped. Washu turned around and eyed Mihoshi.  
  
"Why did you keep pressing buttons? Now I can't stop the level three hurricane that will hit us full force in four hours." Washu turned her attention to Tenchi. "Make sure all areas of the park are secure and that all fences are working properly. Kiyone, find out when the boat is leaving for the main land."  
  
"What about our guests? You can't forget them," Ryoko said.  
  
"Oh yeah, Tenchi where are they?"  
  
"What on earth is going on here? What were those sirens for?" As Ayeka walked into the room all eyes turned to her. "What?"  
  
Ryoko smirked, stood up, and walked over to Tenchi. She leaned close to him. "She's a little late, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Yep!" Tenchi shook his head.  
  
Ryoko leaned closer to the computer screen. "Tenchi hun, those are our tourists cars correct? Are they where I think they are?"  
  
"Hun, how dare you..." Ayeka didn't notice that no one was paying attention to her.  
  
"Looks like their still at the cage with those weird males who change into animals when they are hugged by the opposite sex." Tenchi turned his attention to Washu. "Why on earth did you make them anyway? You're probably scaring all the males in those cars. I bet they think they will be your next experiments."  
  
"Ha ha, actually the thought did cross my mind," Washu scratched her head.  
  
"I wouldn't touch them if I were you. I sense three demons and that doesn't include your husbands toad, or whatever you want to call him," Ryoko stated.  
  
"That makes it more interesting. You weren't able to get away from my experiments! Besides, the male with the silver hair and dog-ears is my husband's half- brother. He's been telling me how much he'd like to kill him. I might do Sesshomaru a favor and run some experiments on him. You know, try to find his weak spot." Washu laughed.  
  
"Uh... I hate to break up this interesting conversation, but what are we going to do about the hurricane?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"We'll just have to let it run its course. I can't seem to get it to stop." Washu turned back to her computer. 


	15. Security Breach

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, InuYasha, or Vash the Stampede!!  
  
Yes, I said Vash the Stampede!! He makes an appearance in this story!! This is Anime Park after all!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Park  
  
Chapter 15: Security Breach  
  
The cars started moving again, making InuYasha, Kouga, and Miroku settle back into their seats. As the cars went past a waterfall, Kagome drew everyone's attention to a male that had disappeared behind it. After a few seconds the male came back out of the waterfall, but he was now a female.  
  
InuYasha grabbed Kagome. "Get me out of here. That crazy lady isn't going to touch me."  
  
"Calm down InuYasha. Let me go and look at me." He released his hold on her and she turned around to gaze at him. "If she touches you, I'll kill her myself." Both Kouga and InuYasha heard the growl that had barely escaped her throat.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Kouga was concerned; he'd never heard her make such sounds.  
  
Kagome looked at the pair of worried demons confusedly. Why did they look like she had sprouted dog-ears? "Ok you two, what's with the worried looks?"  
  
"Hey, she made that sound when she tried to kill me," Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about fox?" InuYasha hadn't heard her growl at that time.  
  
"Shippo, I didn't try to kill you. Did I? Wait a minute, what sound are you talking about?" Kagome returned her attention to the front of the car and stared at the dashboard like it was the most fascinating thing that she'd ever seen. A blush touched her cheeks. She prayed that they weren't talking about the moaning sound that InuYasha liked. Then again, she couldn't remember making any sounds.  
  
Kouga wished to know what they were talking about, but decided not to interfere in the conversation. Miroku scratched his head. Everything that was happening to Kagome seemed very odd to him. "Lady Kagome, tell me did you feel anything just now?"  
  
"Miroku, this isn't the time to talk about this! I'll talk to you later," Kagome bit out.  
  
"Hoshi, is something wrong?" Sango looked confused.  
  
"Speak up monk, if you know what's going on you'd better tell me," InuYasha growled.  
  
"Wow, these people have interesting conversations! Wonder what they're talking about?" Ryoko said.  
  
"Ryoko, stop eavesdropping on them. Turn the mike off." Tenchi reached across his desk and flipped the microphone off.  
  
"Weirdo's!" Kouga shook his head.  
  
InuYasha growled. His patience was wearing thin. "Miroku speak up. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"Miroku, don't you dare," Kagome warned.  
  
"Truth is, I haven't figured out what's going on either." It wasn't the total truth, but it wasn't a total lie either. He had come to the conclusion that somehow her powers were slowly seeping out of her. The circumstances surrounding this phenomenon were a complete mystery to him however. He wanted to talk to her in more detail about it, but he figured that he wouldn't get the chance until they were safely back in their own time.  
  
"Liar," InuYasha said under his breath.  
  
Kagome turned around. "I wish you'd quit calling people names."  
  
"I can call people whatever I want, if it's what fits them. Wait a minute, you heard that?"  
  
Kouga snorted. "I heard that."  
  
InuYasha glared at the wolf demon. "Of course you did, baka. I'd expect you to have heard me, but not Kagome. I didn't say it that loud."  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to the dashboard. "Um... It sounded loud to me."  
  
"The next stop on our tour takes us to another one of Washu's insane creations."  
  
"Sess, it doesn't say insane in there anywhere."  
  
"I know that, but it sounds better when I improvise."  
  
"Could you improvise with nicer words?"  
  
"I'll think about it. As I was saying, in the next cage we shall see..."  
  
"Oh wow! Shippo this is the best exhibit. There are these giant robot things, its cool. Wait till you see them." Rin jumped up and down on the back seat. Soon Shippo joined with her.  
  
Jaken banged his head on the passenger window. "Rin, Shippo stop that. I'm in charge here and I say stop it."  
  
"Give it up frog breath. They won't listen to you." InuYasha laughed at the servant's obvious plight.  
  
"Yeah, what makes you think you're in charge? No one is in charge of me!" Shippo kept jumping on the back seat.  
  
"No one's in charge, no one's in charge," Rin chanted.  
  
"Shippo, stop jumping and settle down," Kagome demanded.  
  
Shippo stopped jumping and settled into his seat. "Yes mama."  
  
InuYasha glared at the back of Kagome's head. "Mama? When did this happen?"  
  
"InuYasha, it's just an innocent remark. You forgot that he lost his family. He can call me whatever he wishes as long as it's not rude or obscene."  
  
Shippo smirked. "Yeah and daddy doesn't have to be rude to mommy. You should apologize to mommy, InuYasha."  
  
"D... Daddy? Shippo are you crazy?" InuYasha was perplexed by this declaration. Since when did he become that foxes father? He wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, but he liked the thought of being a father. He stared at Kagome, who was now facing him.  
  
Kagome had been studying the front of the car and had found a mute button next to the main speaker system. She decided to test it out. "Shippo?" Silence greeted her. She decided to try once more, just in case. "Miroku can you hear me?" Again there was silence. She grinned and turned her attention to InuYasha, who looked like he was deep in thought. Once he had turned his attention to her, she spoke up. "InuYasha, play along with him. He lost his family and we are the closest people to him. That makes him think of us as his parents. It won't kill you to act like his father. You've been doing it for three years and the thought never crossed your mind."  
  
InuYasha grimaced. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He had been treating the kitsune as his pup for three years. "Yeah, I guess.."  
  
"You two are pathetic. Becoming sergeant parents to a kitsune." Kouga would have said more but Kagome almost jumped over the front seat.  
  
InuYasha stopped her in the nick of time and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her to the front seat. "Calm down love, he's just being himself."  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to be perplexed. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? "Ok, now I'm going crazy. He called me his love, that can't be right. I've never told him that I love him," she thought. She felt him loosen his grip on her and she turned around. She raised a hand to his cheek and let it linger for a moment.  
  
Kouga cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I haven't gone anywhere."  
  
InuYasha quickly sat back in his seat, arms crossed. Kagome turned back around. The cars started moving once again. The only complaints that were heard came from Shippo and Rin. Both were disappointed that the animal in the last cage didn't make an appearance. The cars continued on their pre- assigned path.  
  
'He doesn't love you. He just said that to get you to calm down.'  
  
"What?" Kagome turned her attention to Kouga, but noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her. He was staring out the window.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" InuYasha questioned.  
  
"Uh, yeah I'm fine." She returned her attention to the vehicle ahead of them.  
  
'Stop wasting your time with him, I can teach you how to use your powers to their fullest extent.'  
  
"I don't have to listen to you. Get out of my head!" she silently said, hoping that the two demons sitting behind her wouldn't hear.  
  
'If you don't listen to me, I'll hurt your hanyou.'  
  
"You must think I'm stupid. You can't hurt him."  
  
'You are stupid. I can hurt him in ways you can't even begin to fathom.'  
  
"Keh, yeah right. Go tell someone who will listen to you."  
  
Miroku leaned into the front seat. Sango eyed him warily. "Sango, do you feel that?" Sango shook her head no. "Look," Miroku pointed towards the car Kagome was riding in.  
  
Sango stared at the car blankly. She was about to ask what the problem was when a blue hue surrounded the car for a brief second. Sango's jaw dropped and she turned her attention to Miroku. "What does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good." Miroku slowly sat back in his seat and began to contemplate this new turn of events.  
  
"Hoshi, tell me what's going on. What's happening to Kagome?" Sango kept her gaze on the car ahead.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet. I have some more questions that I need Kagome to answer before I can make a sound judgment. Please bear with me till I can figure this out."  
  
"Hai."  
  
'That monk friend of yours thinks he's smart. He will never figure out what is happening to you.'  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him. He's more powerful than you think."  
  
'Ha, don't make me laugh. There is only one person that even comes close to my power. Right now that person is no threat to me, but is becoming more of a threat everyday.'  
  
"Wonder who that is!"  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong with you? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."  
  
Kagome snapped her head up and noticed that InuYasha's hands were on her shoulders. Kouga was staring at InuYasha through slit eyes. She placed her hands on InuYasha's and gently stroked them. "I'm fine. I just need some air." She looked around. The car was still moving, but she opened the door and jumped out.  
  
InuYasha and Kouga stared at her for a moment before jumping out after her. Kagome had taken off running after she recovered her footing. She ran through the tall grass and came to an abrupt stop in front of what appeared to be a sick dinosaur.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Security breach, security breach.." a computer simulated voice boomed over the loud speakers.  
  
"Washu shut that stupid thing up or I'll do it for you!" Ryoko placed her arms at her sides, red torrents of energy swirled in her hands.  
  
Washu punched a few buttons on her computer. As fast as it started, the sound stopped. Washu glanced at Ryoko, who had dissolved her energy balls.  
  
"What the hell was that? Tenchi what's going on?" Ryoko floated over to Tenchi's computer.  
  
"The guests have exited the vehicles. Washu, I thought you put locks on those things," Tenchi said.  
  
"Locks? Hey, I finally remember what I forgot! Well, there's not much we can do about it right now. Where are they at?"  
  
"Well, it looks like they're in the Triceratops pin," Tenchi stated.  
  
"Ryoko, don't you have someone in that area right now?" Washu asked.  
  
"Uh... Yeah, Vash is over there."  
  
"Vash? You sent that lunatic over there? Well, I guess it could have been worse; you could have sent Mihoshi." Washu shook her head. That Vash guy was a catastrophe waiting to happen. She now understood why people call him the Humanoid Typhoon, even though she could have sworn that the title had been reserved for Mihoshi. She glared at Ryoko, waiting for a response.  
  
"Look, believe it or not, but that guy isn't human. He has some weird powers, and he's good with the animals. Hold me responsible if he destroys anything." Ryoko crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Alright, fine. Tell him to get our guests back in their cars." 


	16. Return to Innocence

Sorry for the delay!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anime Park  
  
Chapter 15: Return to Innocence  
  
"Uh..... Excuse me, but you're not supposed to be....." Vash stepped from behind the dinosaur, which was lying on the ground.  
  
"Wow! That's a Triceratops! This is so cool. I've never seen one before." Kagome inched closer to the animal.  
  
InuYasha and Kouga ran head long into Kagome but Kouga managed to sweep her off of her feet. Meanwhile, InuYasha tried to stop himself from falling on top of the sick dinosaur. Once he regained his balance, he turned his attention to Kouga. "Get your hands off of her!"  
  
Kagome smiled as politely as she could to Kouga. "Kouga, I told you that I wouldn't stop InuYasha again. Please put me down."  
  
"Excuse me miss, is this guy bothering you?" Vash stepped in front of Kouga, hands on hips.  
  
InuYasha grabbed Vash and threw him to the ground. Kouga smiled as he watched InuYasha grow angry. Vash stood up and dusted himself off. "The nerve of some people." He turned his attention to the outraged hanyou. "Look pal, I was trying to help the pretty lady." His attempt at an explanation was cut short when a loud growl erupted from InuYasha.  
  
Miroku choose that moment to burst through the field. His forward momentum was stopped when he spotted the dinosaur. "What is that? It's huge!"  
  
Sango wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. She was more interested in the tall grass surrounding her. She bumped into Miroku's back. "What the....?" When she returned her attention to his purple robes, she blushed and stepped back a few feet. "Sorry hoshi, I wasn't paying attention." His stance was unchanged. She stepped to the side of him and her gaze instantly fell upon the sick dinosaur. "What is that? Its beautiful!"  
  
"It's a dinosaur. See Shippo, I told you there were dinosaurs in this park!" Rin ran through the grass and straight to the dinosaur. "Hi Mr. Vash! What's wrong with Rin Junior?"  
  
Rin's wide eyes gazed up at Vash in wonder. "She's sick honey. You shouldn't be out here. Where's your mother?"  
  
"Rin! I told you to come back here. You weren't supposed to leave the cars. Come back here this instant." Jaken's voice carried through the field.  
  
Kouga still held Kagome tight. He was enjoying watching InuYasha grow steadily angrier. Kagome tried to wiggle out of Kouga's grasp, but only succeeded in making the wolf demon hold her tighter. She sighed and glanced at InuYasha. "You have my permission now. I won't stop you."  
  
InuYasha gazed at her surprised, then quickly returned his attention to Kouga. "You heard her. Drop her now!"  
  
"Guys, violence is not the answer." Vash walked up to them. He put one arm on each of the demon's shoulders. "Can't we all just get along?"  
  
"What's with this guy?" Kagome thought.  
  
Kouga growled. "Get your hand off of me."  
  
"Drop the girl or I'll give you a good Dutch rub!" Vash wasn't about to give up this fight.  
  
Kouga didn't know what that was, but he didn't want to risk it. He slowly released Kagome. Once she was free from Kouga, Kagome returned her attention to the dinosaur. "You told Rin she was sick, right? How did she get sick?"  
  
Shippo bounded into the clearing. "Rin, how do you put up with that servant? He's so annoying." His attention soon drifted to the dinosaur.  
  
"I usually kick him around. Daddy lets me!" Rin began running laps around the sick animal.  
  
"Where does she get her energy from?" Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Probably comes from the fact that she's part demon and part whatever that crazy lady is. Who knows, she could have the energy and liveliness that Sesshomaru is lacking. Now wouldn't that be fitting?"  
  
Sango shook her head in agreement.  
  
"Rin, I'm in charge and I told you to get back in the car." Jaken walked into the clearing and pounded his staff on the ground.  
  
"Your not in charge! No ones in charge of me. No one's in charge, no one's in charge." Rin kept chanting as she continued to run circles around the sick dinosaur.  
  
"She's driving me insane. Someone stop her!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
Kagome stepped in front of him. "Calm down. You must be more patient with children. If you ever hope to have kids one day, I suggest you learn some patience. She's not bothering anyone." Kagome turned around and managed to catch a squirming Rin as she rounded the dinosaur right in front of Kagome. She pulled the girl into her arms and was surprised when she didn't scream. It was then that she noticed a slight power emanating from the girl.  
  
"Your Shippo's mommy, aren't you?" Rin asked.  
  
"I guess you can say that. He's my adopted son."  
  
"A.... dop.... ted?" Rin was careful to sound out the word.  
  
Kagome went into a detailed description of what adopted meant, well as much of a description as an eight year old could understand. InuYasha watched her in wonder.  
  
"Everyone needs to get back to the cars so that the tour can continue," Vash said.  
  
Kagome gently set Rin on the ground. Rin reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand and began to drag her back toward the cars. When Rin passed Shippo, she grabbed his hand with her free one and dragged him along also. "Mr. Vash says we need to go back to the cars. Miss Ryoko said that I should always listen to him." Rin continued to talk about her mother and adopted family on the way to the cars. Kouga followed them.  
  
"How come she listens to the lunatic instead of me?" Jaken pondered.  
  
"Maybe it's because you're annoying," InuYasha said.  
  
Jaken chose not to listen to InuYasha and instead went running off through the field.  
  
Sango looked at Vash. "Uh, do you mind if I stay here and watch you? This looks interesting."  
  
Miroku turned his attention to Sango. "Sango, are you sure about that?"  
  
"I wonder if I can get Miroku to stay behind with me. Knowing him, he'll jump at the opportunity. I would like to be alone with him for a while," Sango thought. "Of course, you go back and have a good time on the tour," she said sarcastically.  
  
Vash caught the hint that Sango was trying to throw at Miroku. "Why don't you both stay? I could use the help."  
  
InuYasha walked past Miroku grabbing his arm and dragging him off in the field a little ways. "You are going to stay with her, aren't you?"  
  
Miroku scratched his head. "I guess so, why?"  
  
"Don't touch her. You know what I mean. Be nice to her and you'll get what you want."  
  
Miroku looked at InuYasha through slit eyes. "InuYasha are you ok? You've been acting weird ever since you kissed Kagome. Wait a minute, is that all you have done with her?"  
  
InuYasha backed up a few steps, a bright blush on his cheeks. "Uh..... What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh come on, what was with that be nice to her and you'll get what you want speech? Did you get what you wanted from Kagome?"  
  
"Hey pervert, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you should be nice to her, that's all. Would you stop talking about Kagome and myself? It's none of your business!" InuYasha turned his attention to the sky and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh, so that's how it is?" Miroku got closer to InuYasha. "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Nani?" InuYasha dropped his arms and took a step back. "Don't be stupid. If you don't stop, I'll tell Sango that you just lost your bet."  
  
Miroku waved his hands in front of his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean it, honestly!"  
  
"Keh, whatever. Look just be nice to Sango. By the way, do you know what's going on with Kagome?"  
  
Miroku scratched his head. "Not at the moment. It's very weird."  
  
InuYasha didn't like that answer, but he figured that it would have to do for now. He needed to get back by Kagome's side, lest that arrogant wolf try anything else on her. "As soon as you figure something out, let me know. This isn't like her and you know it. I'm worried about.... I mean its not like I care or anything. I just want to know, so maybe we can find a way to prevent it from happening." He crossed his arms back over his chest.  
  
Miroku gave InuYasha one of his "I don't believe you" stares. "Right!" He walked away from InuYasha. Upon reaching Sango's side he smiled. "I think I'll stay here as well. That creature is interesting and I'd like to learn more about it." He glanced at Sango who had been grinning from ear to ear. She dropped the smile when his gaze turned to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryoko opened the back door that led to the Velco-o-ohki's pin. She walked out into the field and ran her eyes over the area. She noticed Tenchi sitting at a picnic table. His arms were crossed and his head was lying on his arms. She walked up to him. "Tenchi? Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi looked up and into Ryoko's eyes. He had been lost in a daydream. He had seen the way InuYasha and Kouga reacted towards Kagome and it saddened him. Why couldn't he get anyone to notice him like that? Other then Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over him, he didn't have anyone. "Oh, it's you Ryoko. I'm fine, just thinking."  
  
"Oh, I'll leave you alone then." She floated off toward the Veloci-o- ohki's cage. Suddenly she felt a hand on hers. She looked down and followed the length of the outstretched arm with her eyes. She ran her eyes up Tenchi's body and gazed into his. "Tenchi?"  
  
He turned his gaze to the ground; a light blush stained his cheeks. "You don't have to go. It's alright." He released her hand, turned around, and walked back to the picnic table.  
  
Ryoko was startled, but she floated over to the table and took a seat across from Tenchi. "What's wrong?"  
  
He kept his gaze on the table. "Tell me truthfully, is the only reason that you like me because Ayeka wants me?"  
  
Ryoko gazed at him tenderly. What was he getting at? "Truthfully, no that's not the only reason I like you. I don't know if I can describe the reasons, but I just know its right."  
  
"I see." Tenchi laid his head on his arms and sighed.  
  
Ryoko watched him. "What's the matter? You look like your best friend just past away."  
  
"Have you ever had the feeling that your life was void of something? You know, like something is missing, but you can't put your finger on what."  
  
This puzzled Ryoko. "I guess. Maybe you want a family."  
  
Tenchi shot her a quick glare. She waved her hands in front of her face. "What? I didn't mean anything by that, honestly."  
  
Tenchi returned to his solemn look from before. "Maybe your right. That may be what I want. I'm so sick of you and Ayeka fighting over me. I fear that is why I can't get a girlfriend."  
  
"Maybe the person you're looking for is right in front of you." Tenchi glared at her again. "I didn't mean that it was me. Although that would be nice..... I mean it could be any of us girls. Shoot it could be Mihoshi for all I know."  
  
"Mihoshi? I'm not interested in her."  
  
"Then tell me who you're interested in or the type of girl your looking for."  
  
"Ryoko, the last thing I need is for you to get mad at me because I say something wrong." He got up from the table. "Look there's a hurricane on its way and we have things to do to prepare for it." He started walking away.  
  
"Hey, stop making jokes about Vash, he's not that bad."  
  
"I'm not talking about Vash."  
  
"I know that, I was just trying to get you to smile." She disappeared and reappeared in front of him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. "Thanks Ryoko. I needed that."  
  
She stayed locked in a trance long after Tenchi had disappeared into the building. She could hardly believe that he had hugged her of his own accord. Finally, she shook it off and returned to her previously scheduled routine. 


End file.
